COLD
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: "Kali ini apa lagi?"/Rekan bisnis palsu/"Separuh kekayaanku akan ku berikan padamu."/"Konsekuensinya adalah… Aku terancam, bukankah demikian? Lantas hanya itu sajakah imbalan untukku? Menggagahiku?"/HaeHyuk fanfiction/ Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

Sama-sama membosankan.

Sama-sama tidak peka.

Sama-sama irit bicara.

Sama-sama berwajah tak acuh.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang memiliki kesamaan seperti itu?

Akan sehening apa dunia mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan demi ketukan jemarinya pada permukaan meja berbahan kayu jati itu perlahan terhenti tatkala mata musangnya menatap sesosok wanita cantik berusia 35 tahun tengah memandangnya tajam, dan jangan lupakan helaan nafas yang wanita itu lakukan berkali-kali hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan singkat dari pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu menjadi kalimat pembuka sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di kantor tenpatnya bekerja beberapa jam yang lalu. Wanita yang sejak tadi terdiam kembali mendengus keras, ia mendudukan dirinya di meja kerjanya yang menghadap langsung dengan pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu.

"Sudah brapa lama kau bekerja disini bersamaku?" Wanita itu mengurut tulang hidungnya pelan seraya memejamkan kedua mata lelahnya. Ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, namun ada hal yang ingin ia tegaskan kepada pria berwajah tak acuh itu. Setidaknya untuk tahun ini saja, pria itu berkembang dalam pekerjaannya yang dari tahun ketahun tak kunjung ada perubahan pada kinerjanya.

Pria bersurai cokelat gelap itu terdiam sesaat, ia menopangkan dagunya diatas telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikutnya dan menatap datar wanita cantik bermarga Song itu.

"3 tahun lebih, kurasa." Sahutnya tak peduli. membuat wanita itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menghampiri pria itu dan kemudian menarik kedua pipi chubby pria bermata musang itu berlawanan arah, memang tidak keras tetapi hanya menyebabkan wajah pria itu menjadi sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu tugasmukan? Kau tahu tujuan dibangunnya perusahaan biro jasa ini kan? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemani mereka dalam konteks yang buruk. Ini pekerjaan positif, kau hanya melayani client sebagai seseorang yang mereka butuhkan. Sebagai teman bercerita, sebagai teman pasangan sementara saat client akan menghadiri pernikahan orang lain, agar client yang belum memiliki pasangan bisa terselamatkan dari ocehan-ocehan teman-teman mereka tentang kapan sebuah pernikahan akan berlangsung berkat adanya perusahaan kita. Lagipula hanya memberikan jasa untuk sekedar menemani, bukan melakukan hal yang berbau mesum. Kau lihat para karyawanku? Bahkan mereka sudah banyak memiliki client yang selalu memohon bantuan pada mereka dalam berbagai masalah, lalu gunamu apa hah?! 3 tahun bekerja denganku, client yang memilihmu bisa dihitung dengan jari! Kau mau makan gaji buta hah?! Jawab aku, bisakah kau ramah sedikit saja?! Lihat ini, kau menyebalkan sekali! Aishh!" Seru wanita cantik itu panjang lebar. Emosinya menggebu-gebu namun tidak bermaksud untuk marah pada pria bermarga Lee itu, wanita itu hanya kesal saja. Tangan lentiknya tak henti-henti menarik pipi pria itu berlawanan arah, ia terlalu gemas dengan sifat pria dihadapannya ini.

Setelah wanita itu mulai dapat mengontrol emosinya, ia segera melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi Eunhyuk.

"Mana mungkin aku akan menendangmu keluar dari perusahaan ini, suamiku lebih mencintai adiknya sendiri ketimbang istrinya. Percuma saja aku memecatmu, tidak ada gunanya. Aish, tapi aku mohon padamu, cobalah untuk memperbaiki kinerjamu! Kau itu susah sekali kalau bekerja! Kau itu bukan tipe orang yang mau capek-capek bekerja berat, memangnya kau mau aku keluarkan hah?! Hei, bocah stoic jangan diam saja!"Pekik wanita itu lagi dengan suara lantang. Ah berisik sekali wanita ini, ia bahkan sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya bercerocos tidak jelas dihadapan Eunhyuk-Si pria bersurai cokelat itu.

Bukannya menjawab atau membela diri, Eunhyuk malah tetap diam seraya bertopang dagu. Bahkan ia malah terlihat seperti sedang menonton drama-drama korea dalam keadaan diam.

"Noona berisik."

"YA! ITU JUGA KARENA ULAHMU! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, TAHUN INI KAU HARUS MENDAPATKAN PELANGGAN TETAP! ATAU KALAU TIDAK, TAMAT RIWAYATMU TUAN LEE!"

"Hn"

"PERGI SANA, AKU SEBAL MELIHAT WAJAHMU!

.

.

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas berwarna kecokelatan itu tergeletak begitu saja dengan tidak elitnya dimeja kerja seorang wanita berkisar usia 27 tahun. Wajah wanita itu perlahan memucat saat retina matanya menangkap sesosok pria dengan jas cokelatnya yang mahal tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"A, ada yang bisa saya… Saya bantu Sajangnim?" Tanya wanita itu gugup, ia meremas kedua tangannya yang kini tampak berkeringat.

"Ulangi." Jawab pria itu singkat, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana berbahan sutra miliknya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi berlebih, mungkin kekurangan nutrisi kebahagiaan.

Wanita itu hanya mampu tersenyum takut, matanya mulai memerah dan dilapisi oleh genangan ini? Apa aku salah mengerjakannya?

"Ba, baiklah. Akan saya u, ulangi Sajangnim." Sahut wanita itu gemetaran, ia meraih berkas yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

Pria itu masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, surai hitamnya yang tertata rapi membentuk sebuah jambul mempesona, memberikan daya kesan tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Membuat wanita yang berstatus sebagai asisten pria itu hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya yang memerah-antara takut dan malu karena terus dipandangi pria itu dengan sorot tajam yang begitu menawan.

"Sebagai pemegang saham yang baru diperusahaan ini, aku harap kau tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian minim kekurangan bahan seperti itu. Dan tolong kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, kau tidak perlu berdandan seseram itu. Kau bisa membuat clientku muntah." Ucapan datar namun terkesan menyakitkan itu, membuat wanita itu menegang. Ia mengangguk takut akan perintah pria si pemegang saham diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja, airmatanya kini sudah jatuh membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"Ma, maaf Sajangnim." Sahut wanita itu. Ia segera membungkuk hormat saat pria itu segera berbalik menuju ruangannya kembali. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu bisa menangis sepuas hatinya.

"Hiks, seram sekali. Aku tidak mau jadi asistennya lagi. Hiks hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae memandang kalem sebuah amplop bernuansa baby blue terpantri indah di meja kerjanya berada. Kemudian ia memandangi sosok yang baru saja memberikannya dengan senyum luar biasa lebar.

"Ini undangan pernikahanku jika kau mau tahu." Donghae melirik sosok yang sejak tadi duduk dihadapan meja kerjanya dengan senyum terpantri indah di wajah tampan sosok itu. Perlahan tangan besar itu meraih amplop yang ia pahami sebagai surat undangan pernikahan teman sekaligus rekan sekerjanya, dan membolak balikan surat itu tak minat.

"Oh." Sahut Donghae datar, ia segera membuka isi amplop itu dan melihat kapan acara pernikahan temannya itu di selenggarakan.

"Aigo, reaksimu buruk sekali Lee Donghae Sajangnim. Setidaknya berlebihanlah sedikit." Kekeh sosok yang diketahui bermarga Jang itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap teman dalam bisnisnya itu, hanya saja ayolah ini hari bahagianya, setidaknya ucapkan selamat atau mentraktirnya makankan? Tidak ada salahnya daripada hanya dijawab enggan seperti tadi.

"Hm… Apa maksudmu dengan partner disurat mu ini? Partner kerja maksudmu?" Donghae meletakkan kembali surat undangan itu diatas mejanya, ia memandang temannya itu dengan wajah stoic miliknya dan menanti jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Pria bermarga Jang itu terdiam sesaat setelah menerima pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari pria tampan tapi pelit ekspresi di hadapannya, decakan tak percaya terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Jang.

"Yang benar saja, aku yakin kau pasti punya. Partner hidup tuan Lee. Apa kau tak mengerti? K.e.k.a.s.i.h? Oh berapa umurmu tuan Lee? Jangan bilang kau belum memilikinya?" Pria itu tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan temannya yang memang kelewat aneh itu. Bagaimana bisa diusia yang sudah menginjak 33 tahun, gaya hidup yang mewah dan juga pemegang saham terbesar seasia belum juga memiliki seorang kekasih? Lantas siapa yang menghamburkan uang sebanyak itu didalam brangkas milik tuan Lee ini? Sayang sekali jika masih tersimpan rapi didalam rekening bank miliknya. Konyol sekali.

Donghae diam seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa besar yang sedang ia duduki, jemarinya mengusap bibir bawahnya pelan dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam itu mampu mengundang siapa saja untuk selalu datang padanya. Ia sedikit menerawang ketika terakhir kali ia memiliki kekasih, dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Membosankan." Gumamnya pelan, membuat pria bermarga Jang itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apanya?" Tanyanya pada Donghae.

Donghae segera menatap wajah teman dihadapannya, kemudian senyuman tipis yang terkesan dingin terpantri begitu jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau.. Membosankan." Ucap Donghae sinis. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat singgahsananya dan perlahan meraih bahu teman sekerjanya itu.

"Aku bisa memperkerjakan seseorang supaya bisa menjadi kekasihku sementara, hanya dalam perayaan pernikahanmu saja tuan Jang. Tak masalah jika kau menginginkannya."Donghae menepuk pundak pria itu beberapakali, setelahnya ia segera beranjak menuju toilet yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

Meninggalkan pria bermarga Jang itu yang kini memijit kepalanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Kebiasaan."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang empuk milik kakak iparnya yang cerewet itu. Suara kakak iparnya yang tengah menerima telepon dari client menjadi backsound sumbang dalam acara tidur siangnya dan menanti seseorang client yang mau menerima jasanya sebagai 'teman baik' yang sama dengan nama perusahaan aneh yang kakak iparnya kelola ini.

Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa ia memilih bekerja disini ketimbang ditempat lain, hanya saja ini semua karena prinsipnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah mau bekerja di suatu tempat yang membuatnya memiliki tanggung jawab besar, membuatnya harus berpikir keras dan mengorbankan jam santainya hanya untuk semakin mempertua usianya saja.

Hal itu adalah satu-satunya alasan ia memilih bekerja disini. Tugasnya pun mudah, hanya menjadi teman baik sementara bagi orang-orang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan hiburan, dan bagi para lajang yang menderita akibat tak memiliki partner ketika diundang dalam suatu perayaan pernikahan.

Simple dan tak perlu membuat rambut dikepalanya menjadi memutih karena banyak pikiran. Hanya saja noonanya itu sedang cerewet akhir-akhir ini, membuat kepalanya pusing karena mendengar teriakan wanita berusia 35tahun itu yang menuntutnya untuk merubah kinerjanya yang terkesan ogah-ogahan itu.

Matanya terbuka ketika suara sang noona mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang akan memaki noonanya itu di dalam hati. Ia melirik wanita cantik milik kakaknya itu dan menanti perkataan ketus yang akan terlontar dari bibir merah karea lipstik itu.

"Bersiaplah, kau akan bertemu dengan client. Dia akan datang dan menjelaskan permasalahannya padamu." Ujar sang kakak ipar dengan raut wajah kesal. Sepertinya dia masih marah karena pertengkaran sepihaknya dengan bocah yang kini usianya menginjak umur 33 tahun itu.

"Oh." Sahut Eunhyuk tak minat, ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa seraya mengusak surai cokelat gelapnya perlahan.

"Dia ini orang kaya Eunhyuk-ah, waktunya sangat singkat. Jadi noona harap kau bisa sedikit hangat dengannya, siapa tahu dia akan menjadi pelanggan tetap di perusahaan kita." Jelas noona Eunhyuk antusias, kepalanya kini terbayang sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak mendarat begitu saja diatas pangkuannya. Wajahnya kegirangan sendiri seperti orang gila, membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menunggunya diluar." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum ia beranjak dari ruang kerja noonanya itu. Namun sepertinya sang kakak ipar masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sedang mengkhayal.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapakan sepatu hitam berbahan kulit yang sangat berkilau itu menggema ketika pria bersurai hitam dengan seorang wanita yang berada dibelakangnya memasuki lobby perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia menjentikan jarinya menyuruh wanita dibelakangnya untuk menanyakan perihal keperluannya di meja resepsionis dihadapan mereka.

"Ruangannya ada dilantai dua Sajangnim." Kata wanita yang menyandang status sebagai asisten dari pria rupawan disampingnya, dengan wajah takut-takut.

Donghae mengangguk singkat dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai dua. Waktunya tidak banyak lagi, ia sudah harus kembali kekantor setengah jam dari sekarang.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah sampai pada tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuannya, ia memerintahkan asistennya untuk segera membukakan pintu dan setelahnya ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan gaya angkuhnya yang memikat.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika memasuki ruangan itu adalah, sesosok pria bersurai cokelat gelap yang kini tengah berdiri menghadap dirinya dengan tatapan datar dan terkesan tak peduli.

Eunhyuk membungkuk hormat ketika client yang tadi dibicarakan noonanya telah datang, ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap iris sekelam malam itu yang seakan memantulkan bayangan wajahnya.

Senyum simpul mengembang tak minat dari wajah Eunhyuk.

"Silahkan, jika anda berniat untuk duduk."

Donghae yang menerima sambutan tak layak itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan yang tak sopan untuk seseorang berkelas seperti dirinya itu.

Apa-apaan ini? Menyenangkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti berkaca.

Memang terlihat sama..

Namun jelas terdapat perbedaan diantara keduanya.

Apa yang menarik dari hal yang terlihat monoton dan tak memiliki daya bertegangan tinggi seperti itu?

Mungkin segalanya bisa berubah dengan berjalannya waktu.

Semua manusia berbeda..

Tidak ada yang sama..

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hai ada yang kenal aku? heheheh betull bangett xD kembali lagi ke ffn, sebelumnya ff ini pernah ku share di wp ku yang sekarang aku ga bisa buka karena lupa passwordnyaa uhhh...

Terima kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

Menurutmu, apakah ini akan berhasil?

Pikirkan baik-baik.

Jika batu diadu dengan batu, apa yang akan terjadi?

Pecah! Tapi akan tetap keras meskipun hanya menjadi serpihan kecil.

Tentu saja.

Tapi jika es dengan es sama-sama mencair.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia mendengarkan ocehan seorang wanita yang berdiri di antara dirinya dengan pria berjas mahal dihadapannya, dan juga sebuah meja yang menjadi penghalang keduanya duduk.

"ㅡAcara pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan lusa tuan. Jadi Sajangnim menyewa anda sebagai pasangan sementaranya." Wanita itu segera menutup buku agenda berwarna pinknya setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya yang cukup membuat telinga Eunhyuk sakit.

Donghae yang sejak tadi diam hanya memainkan smartphone super mahalnya dengan acuh, ia berharap orang sejenis yang ada dihadapannya dapat memahami situasinya dan tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan perihal masalah bodohnya itu.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya setelah tidak ada lagi ucapan dari wanita yang sepertinya adalah asisten dari pria dihadapannya ini. Senyum remeh terpancar indah di wajahnya yang manis namun terkesan sombong itu.

"Mengesankan. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok lusa." Ujar Eunhyuk, ia berniat beranjak dari cafetaria yang berada dilantai dasar digedung tempat dimana ia bekerja. Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala suara baritone seorang pria memecahkan keheningan ditempat itu.

"Aku akan siapkan pakaian mahal untukmu Eunhyuk-ssi." Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap datar sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya seraya mengusap bibir bawahnya penuh minat. Entah mengapa itu terkesan menantang dan membuat Eunhyuk tak menyukai pria yang masih terduduk manis di kursi cafetaria.

"Tidak butuh sama sekali Sajangnim yang terhormat. Aku bukan orang miskin jika kau mau tahu. Permisi."

Donghae tersenyum miring seraya meraih secangkir kopi hangat yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudian menyesap rasa pahit dari cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu dan kembali meletakan cangkirnya diatas meja.

Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk yang mulai meninggalkan cafetaria, mengabaikan wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri diantara mereka dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

"Segera hubungi desainer Kim, bilang padanya aku membutuhkan jas yang cukup mahal untuk ku beli. Lalu kau berikan langsung pada pria tadi." Titah Donghae dingin terhadap asistennya itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan cepat melewati Eunhyuk yang tadi pergi lebih dahulu darinya.

Eunhyuk berdecak sinis melihat tingkah pria kaya yang baru saja melewatinya itu. Dengan mantel hitam berbahan bulu domba yang baru saja sosok itu kenakan dan sedikit mengenai wajah Eunhyuk, menambah kesan bahwa pria itu benar-benar sombong. Yah Eunhyuk tak memungkiri bahwa dia dengan pria itu memiliki kesamaan yang sama.

Hanya saja entah apa yang membuat pria itu terlihat sangat menarik dimatanya.

"Oh, yang benar saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya, ini titipan dari Sajangnim. Mo, mohon anda terima." Wanita yang diketahui adalah asisten dari seorang pemegang saham terbesar seasia itu, menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dihias dengan pita hitam kepada seseorang yang telah bekerja sama dengan sang Sajangnim dalam menghadiri sebuah acara pernikahan yang mengharuskan dia untuk membawa partner hidupnya di acara itu.

Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan menggambar sesuatu di sebuah kertas hanya melirik sekilas kotak yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

"Mengapa anda masih disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk tajam. Ia sebenarnya benci jika ada seseorang yang menganggu jam santainya.

Wanita itu seketika menegang saat nada tak bersahabat dari Eunhyuk mengalun indah ditelinganya. Membuatnya membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan ucapan maaf darinya.

"I, ini semua karena Sajangnim yang menyuruh saya. Maaf jika saya membuat anda tak nyaman." Ucap wanita itu gugup.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Ujar wanita itu lagi saat ia rasa tidak akan ada respon dari pria yang sikapnya sama persis dengan sang Sajangnim. Ia berniat pergi sebelum sebuah suara mampu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku tidak butuh nona. Singkirkan kotak pengganggu ini dari hadapanku." Seru Eunhyuk dingin. Mengabaikan wanita bermarga Park yang kini hampir menangis mendapatkan perlakuan tak bersahabat dari Eunhyuk, pikirannya semakin kalap jika saja ia mengembalikan jas itu kepada Sajangnimnya, hidupnya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan pria yang masih sibuk menggambar sesuatu yang abstrak diatas kertas.

Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu ketika Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajah manisnya ke arah asisten Park.

"Atau sebaiknya kubakar saja? Bagaimana menurutmu gadis cantik?" Seringai tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang rupawan itu. Ia meletakkan pulpen yang sejak tadi dirinya pakai untuk menggambar, meraih kotak yang masih tergeletak diatas meja dan kemudian melemparnya ketempat sampah yang berada di samping pintu ruang kerja kakak iparnya.

Mengabaikan asisten Park yang mulai ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Kau punya koㅡ"

"Baiklah nona, jas dari bossmu akan pria ini terima! Sekarang pergilah!" Suara tegas seorang wanita sontak menghentikan gerakan Eunhyuk yang sedang mencoba mencari korek api disaku celana ataupun disaku jas hitam yang melekat sempurna ditubuh rampingnya. Eunhyuk mengamati kakak iparnya dengan tatapan datar, tak ia hiraukan wanita yang menjabat sebagai asisten pria dingin itu telah melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

"Aigo! Kau membuatku gila! Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikannya pada suamiku! Tapi kau membuat semuanya menjadi kacau! Aku tidak peduli, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu! Kalau asisten dari pria kaya itu melaporkan semua tingkah lakumu, aku jamin setelah ini kau harus mencari pekerjaan ditempat lain! Arraseo?!" Ujar kakak ipar Eunhyuk kesal, ia meraih kotak berpita hitam yang tadi dibuang Eunhyuk ketempat sampah. Kemudian membawanya pergi menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas jengah.

"Wanita benar-benar berisik." Ujarnya seraya mengusap telinganya yang terasa gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar akan membawa partner sungguhan besok di acara pernikahanku. Sampai jumpa Sajangnim Lee."

Donghae menjauhkan smartphone mahalnya dari telinga dan kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukkan laporan perusahaan.

Suasana hening melingkupi ruang kerjanya yang memang selalu sepi itu, ia mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan dengan lidah miliknya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja kerjanya.

Banyak orang berpikir, jika orang seperti dirinya adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan segala masalah yang ada disekitar mereka. Dan menuduh orang sepertinya tak memiliki masalah pribadi yang cukup berarti, namun siapa sangka dibalik keterdiaman orang yang memiliki sifat seperti seorang Lee Donghae ternyata tipe pemikir berat? Dan keuntungan dari orang sepertinya adalah, mereka bukan tipe orang yang suka memamerkan ekspresi wajah secara berlebihan dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Jadi semua yang dituduhkan padanya tidak sepenuhnya benar bukan?

Suara tawa yang terkesan dingin sontak menggema memenuhi ruang kerja Donghae ketika sang pemilik saham perusahaan perminyakan itu baru saja menertawakan sesuatu yang membuat isi kepalanya mulai dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"Memangnya apa yang menarik darimu hm?" Monolognya dengan senyum atau bisa kita katakan seperti seringai yang menghiasi wajah menawannya.

Ia mengusak surainya yang menjuntai menutupi separuh keningnya ㅡ masih dalam suasana tawa yang mungkin orang dengar seperti seorang penjahat bengis yang baru saja membunuh seorang presiden Amerika.

Pintu ruang kerjanya sontak terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita yang ia ingat adalah asisten kerjanya. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan menatap fokus pada wanita bermarga Park itu.

"Sajangnim, segalanya sudah dipersiapkan. Apa anda yakin akan kembali ketempat itu?" Tanya wanita itu gugup, ia enggan sekali bertatap muka langsung pada pria dihadapannya yang tengah mengusap bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak, batalkan saja semuanya." Jawab Donghae tajam. Ia beranjak dari kursi kekuasaannya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap jendela besar yang menghiasi separuh ruang kerjanya.

"Biarkan dia yang datang sendiri ketempat dimana aku berada. Hubungi nyonya Song dan kirimkan alamat tempat ini kepadanya." Titah Donghae tajam kepada asistennya.

"Ba, baik. Permisi." Wanita itu membungkukan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja sang Sajangnim.

Meninggalkan Donghae dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk… Jangan membuatku tertawa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dengar ucapanku kan?"

Eunhyuk memandang acuh kakak iparnya yang baru saja menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang baru saja menelpon ke kantornya. Ia mendengus mengabaikan lagi ocehan dari kakak iparnya yang benar-benar semakin hari semakin cerewet saja, mungkin dampak dari mengidam.

"Ya ampun Lee Eunhyuk! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Tidak." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat, matanya menatap tajam kakak iparnya yang saat ini tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. Membuat sang kakak ipar memekik kesal.

"Dia memintamu untuk datang ke kantornya, apa salahnya? Mungkin dia sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu dan berharap kau segera datang padanya?! Lagi pula ini juga pekerjaan kita sebagai penyewa 'teman baik' sementara! Memangnya kau tega mengabaikannya? Apa kau benar-benar berniat ku usir dari sini?!" Ujar wanita bermarga Song itu dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya, membuat Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela diruang kerja kakak iparnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai auranya."

"Aku juga lebih tidak menyukai mu Eunhyuk-ah!"

"Diamlah noona cerewet."

"MWOYA?!"

"Perjanjiannya adalah besok, menjadi pasangan sementaranya dalam undangan pernikahan yang akan ia datangi. Tidak untuk sebuah pertemuan yang sangat membosankan dan tidak penting sama sekali hari ini. Aku hanya dibayar untuk jadwalnya besok." Ujar Eunhyuk tegas, ia berbalik guna untuk memandang kakak iparnya.

"Dia memberikan sisa uang untuk membayarmu tadi, karena itu aku menyuruhmu datang kesana! Aku tidak akan mengembalikan uangnya lagi jika kau tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap tidak datang ketempatnya! Cepat pergi sana!" Wanita itu meraih lengan Eunhyuk dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar ruang kerjanya. Sontak saja Eunhyuk kembali menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang kakak ipar, menolak sikap memaksa wanita yang berbeda usia dua tahun darinya itu.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi nyonya Lee." Eunhyuk mendengus keras sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau melupakan alamat kantornya."

"Oh, thanks noona cerewet."

"ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan punggung yang bersandar nyaman di sofa ruang kerjanya. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin memandang sosok yang sudah dari beberapa menit lalu duduk dihadapannya tanpa mau melihat wajah tampan yang begitu sempurna itu.

Suara ketukan jam besar yang menghiasi sudut ruangan membuat suasana benar-benar terasa sangat sepi. Hal biasa bagi keduanya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan sosok dihadapannya hanya terus mengaduk kopi susunya tanda tak peduli.

Donghae mengusap dagunya tanpa mengurangi intensitas pandangannya dari sosok pria berbibir merah itu.

"Apa kau suka dengan jas mahal pemberikanku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh." Donghae tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban singkat dari Eunhyuk. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang punggung Eunhyuk yang masih enggan menatap dirinya.

Jemari besarnya perlahan menyentuh helaian rambut cokelat gelap Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di sofanya, membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya.

"Kau sombong sekali Lee Eunhyuk. Membuatku muak saja." Ucap Donghae datar. Ia sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya dan tanpa diduga oleh Eunhyuk sama sekali, sosok yang berada dibelakangnya menghirup aroma lembut dari rambutnya yang halus.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, ia meraih tangan Donghae yang menyentuh rambutnya dan mengarahkan tangan besar itu dihadapan wajah manisnya yang terkesan angkuh.

Kemudian mengecup tangan besar itu dengan bibir merahnya yang menawan.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Sajangnim yang terhormat."

Seketika tawa Donghae menggema memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, ia segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menarik tubuh itu untuk berdiri dihadapan tubuh tegapnya.

"Mengesankan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

TBc

mian lagi2 ff repostingan :)) ahh iyaa makasih ya bagi readers yg baru baca ff ini ataupun yg udh baca lg ff aneh ini huhuhu,


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti magnet dengan kedua kutub yang sama.

Jika didekatkan akan saling bertolak dan berpaling.

Lantas apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua orang yang memiliki kepribadian sama?

Sudah ku bilang, sekembar identik apapun seorang anak kembar. Pasti ada perbedaan diantara keduanya.

Jadi bisa kita simpulkan bahwa..

Semua manusia berbeda..

Tunggu sampai perbedaan itu muncul kepermukaan air dengan sendirinya.

Karena itulah jawaban yang menjadi pertanyaan kita selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menyeringai seraya memiringkan wajahnya guna dapat melihat dengan detail wajah putih sosok yang kini berada dekat dihadapannya, bagaimana setiap ukiran terpahat begitu sempurna di wajah pria dingin bermarga sama dengannya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa jengah, segera mendorong wajah tampan itu dengan tangannya yang bebas dari cengkraman seorang Lee Donghae.

"Menyingkirlah Sajangnim yang terhomat. Jika tidak ada hal yang penting, sebaiknya aku pergi." Eunhyuk berujar dingin seraya menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Donghae. Membuat Donghae mengelus pipinya yang baru saja didorong oleh pria dingin dihadapannya, ia terkekeh sinis menerima wajah tampannya telah disentuh oleh tangan kotor Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat yang membuat dirinya terjebak dengan pria berspesies sama dengannya. Setidaknya ia berharap semoga ini adalah hari terakhir dirinya menginjakan kaki ditempat yang memiliki 25 lantai itu.

Namun suara baritone dari pria dihadapannya, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti karena seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai asisten Donghae muncul dari balik pintu besar dihadapannya.

"Segera siapkan mobil untukku. Aku akan pergi dengan dia." Titah Donghae dengan nada dingin yang mengerikan. Hingga wanita bermarga Park itu segera membungkukan badannya dan kembali keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil milik sang Sajangnim.

Eunhyuk membalikan badannya untuk menatap sosok yang berada dibelakangnya, meminta sebuah kejelasan yang memuaskan dari sorot mata tajamnya kepada pria yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Donghae tersenyum simpul seraya meraih sebatang cerutu yang ia selipkan didalam saku jas hitam mahal miliknya. Lalu ia sematkan diantara belahan bibirnya yang tipis.

"Diam dan turuti saja perintahku, Eunhyuk-ssi. Ada beberapa client yang harus kita temui." Seru Donghae seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby yang berada dibawah gedung pencakar langit itu, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan pemilik saham dari perusahaan ini.

Eunhyuk mendengus seraya mengusak surainya yang menutupi seluruh keningnya, merasa kesal karena tingkah menjengkelkan dari pria yang sempat menghembuskan asap cerutu kearah wajahnya.

"Sialan, apa maksudnya dengan kita?!" Ujarnya sinis. Mungkin jika kalian melihat wajahnya, ia tidak akan terlihat seperti sedang menahan marah. Efek karena kekurangan ekspresi, seperti itulah keduanya.

Sama-sama gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda ruang mobil yang dapat dikatakan tidak terlalu besar itu. Hanya ada kedua pria dan juga satu pria senja yang menjabat sebagai supir pribadi Donghae.

Eunhyuk diam seraya memainkan smartphone putih miliknya tanpa minat sekalipun, membuat Donghae yang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang sangat tenang tapi cukup mengusiknya itu.

Memang ia akui wajah pria yang kini diperlukan jasanya itu terlihat sangat manis dan menggiurkan, meski kesan dingin yang sebenarnya mendominasi raut wajah putih itu.

Ia paham betul seperti apa sifat Eunhyuk yang baru kemarin ia temui dikantor pria itu, karena jelas sekali sosok pria disampingnya memiliki sifat yang begitu mirip dengannya. Hanya saja ia begitu penasaran, sampai sebatas mana sifat dingin, keras kepala, dan kesombongan dari sosok disampingnya, bagaimana jika ia sedikit bermain-main dengan pria ini? Sepertinya akan sangat menarik sekali.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak begitu senang jika ada seseorang yang memiliki gambaran karakter yang sama dengannya. Seperti seorang saingan yang akan menghancurkan bisnisnya.

Meski dilubuk hatinya ia tahu ada yang salah dengan itu, dia akui bahwa kepribadiannya sebagai manusia begitu buruk. Sehingga jika ada dua orang yang sama sepertinya, itu akan sangat merusak ekosistem kehidupan dimuka bumi ini.

Donghae tertawa rendah, membuat sosok yang duduk disampingnya hanya mampu menghela nafas jengah.'Mungkin dia benar-benar orang gila' Batin Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

"Berapa umurmu Eunhyuk-ssi?" Donghae mengusap dagunya tanpa menatap Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya. Ia sibuk mengamati jalanan kota Seoul yang diguyur oleh hujan salju yang cukup lebat.

Eunhyuk diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan menjengkelkan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Lee Donghae. Ia memasukan ponsel putih miliknya didalam saku jas hitam yang melekat ketat ditubuh rampingnya.

Donghae tertawa rendah menanggapi sikap bungkam Eunhyuk atas pertanyaannya tadi. Menarik sekali bukan? Jika seperti ini permainannya akan sedikit membosankan.

"Sepertinya kau seusia denganku Eunhyuk-ssi." Lanjut Donghae, menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia tunjukan kepada Eunhyuk. Sepertinya ia harus membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Ahjussi." Donghae menatap sosok pria senja yang masih mengendarai mobilnya dari kaca spion yang berada ditengah pengemudi. Memberi isyarat yang membuat Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan ekor matanya.

"Baik Sajangnim." Setelah sahutan yang keluar dari mulut supir pribadi Donghae. Jendela hitam pekat sebagai pembatas antara kursi pengemudi dengan penumpang yang sejak tadi terbuka, sontak tertutup rapat.

Eunhyuk tersentak, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae yang sedang tertawa sinis seraya melirik wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak keheranan.

"Jendela ini kedap suara jika kau mau tahu." Donghae membenahi duduknya agar dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tetap tenang meski dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini.

"Wae?" Eunhyuk bersua dengan nada dingin yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan jika didengar oleh siapapun. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Lee Donghae yang terhormat dan bermartabat.

Donghae menggeleng tak peduli, dengan cepat ia meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan menariknya agar mendekati wajah rupawannya.

Kini wajah mereka berdua saling berdekatan, bahkan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan nafas Donghae yang masih dapat ia hirup aroma cerutu yang beberapa menit lalu dihisap oleh pria gagah itu.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu, bukan mengajakmu untuk membuka pakaianmu dihadapanku Eunhyuk-Ssi." Ucap Donghae tajam. Ia sengaja menggerakan bibirnya tepat di bibir ranum Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sontak membelalakan matanya tak terima akan perlakuan Donghae terhadapnya. Ia segera mendorong bahu Donghae dan meninju wajah rupawan pria dihadapannya dengan keras.

"Kau gila Sajangnim yang terhormat." Geram Eunhyuk tertahan. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang baru saja mengenai wajah rupawan pria yang kini tengah mengelus pipinya-Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari.

Ia menatap sengit Eunhyuk yang juga sedang menatap tajam padanya. Membuat Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang masih terkepal dipangkuan pahanya, dan ikut meremas tangan Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat. Hingga dapat Eunhyuk rasakan tangannya yang terasa mati rasa karena genggaman keras dari Donghae.

"Tangan kotormu sungguh sangat menjengkelkan Eunhyuk-ssi." Seru Donghae dingin. Ia membuka pintu mobil, saat benda beroda empat itu telah sampai pada tujuannya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan gedung pencakar langit yang ia ketahui adalah perusahan milik teman rekan kerjanya yang akan mengadakan pernikahan besok.

Menarik tangan Eunhyuk, agar sosok dibelakangnya terus mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar.

Ia tidak suka tindakan memaksa dari orang yang terus menarik tangannya entah kemana, ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Hingga langkah lebar Donghae terhenti, ia membalikan badannya guna untuk dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang benar-benar pandai dalam mengontrol ekspresi wajah manisnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Sergah Eunhyuk, sebelum pria dihadapannya kembali tertawa dan membuat emosinya semakin meluap.

Donghae berdecak, ia sedikit mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat tinjuan Eunhyuk akan wajah rupawannya.

"Kau ku bayar untuk menjadi kekasihku Eunhyuk-Ssi. Jadi bersikaplah manis selayaknya kekasih." Dengus Donghae jengah, ia tersenyum remeh melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak terima akan perlakuan Donghae.

Sepertinya ia harus benar-benar memilih pekerjaan lain, jika clientnya saja seperti sosok yang seenaknya seperti pria kaya yang kini kembali menarik tangannya kesuatu tempat.

Akan ku bunuh kau, Sajangnim yang terhormat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu hanya menyernyit saat partner kerjanya menggandeng seorang lelaki memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan sedikit gaduh, namun tidak terdengar suara saling bicara diantara keduanya jika mereka berdua sedang bertengkar atau berselisih pendapat.

"Tidak biasanya kau seribut ini Sajangnim Lee." Ujar pria bermarga Jang itu heran. Ia meletakan pulpen yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menandatangani sebuah dokumen penting.

Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk disebuah sofa hitam yang berada ditengah ruangan presiden direktur Jang yang notabenenya adalah partner kerjanya yang tidak dapat di andalkan sama sekali selama kerjasamanya terhadap perusahaan ini.

Ia kembali meraih cerutu didalam saku jasnya. Menyulutnya dengan korek api dan kemudian menyesap aroma tembakao berkualitas tinggi itu seraya mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi besar yang berada dihadapan meja kerja rekan kerjanya itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau merokok Sajangnim Lee." Ujar tuan Jang bingung, melihat kelakuan tak biasa dari orang terhormat dihadapannya itu.

"Hadiah." Balas Donghae singkat. Menghasilkan anggukan singkat dari tuan Jang. Ia melirik sebentar sosok Eunhyuk yang terduduk di sofa tamu di belakang tubuh Donghae.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ia mengamati wajah Donghae yang masih sibuk menyesap cerutu mahal yang katanya hadiah itu.

Donghae menghembuskan asap cerutu itu keudara, kemudian menekan sisa cerutu yang baru setengah ia hisap kedalam asbak untuk mematikan percikan api yang membakar tembakao mahal itu.

"Fuh, dia yang akan ku bawa di acara pernikahanmu tuan Jang." Donghae menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, kaki kanannya ia angkat dan bertumpu diatas paha kirinya.

Tuan Jang membelalakan matanya tak percaya mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Laki-laki?" Tanya tuan Jang tak percaya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat tawa rendah Donghae menggema hingga membuatnya merinding.

"Lebih baik daripada wanita berpakaian kekurangan bahan yang menampilkan belahan dada dan juga bokongnya." Sahut Donghae datar. Ia mengusap bibirnya, tertawa rendah saat melihat raut wajah tak percaya temannya itu.

"Astaga yang benar saja Sajangnim Lee. Kau bahkan mampu mendapatkan wanita seperti itu!" Pekik tuan Jang seraya menegakkan tubuhnya yang terduduk. Melirik Eunhyuk yang membuat nyalinya menciut saat mata musang itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Dan.. Dan kenapa auranya sama sepertimu? Aish jinjja, ditambah dia pun kau pasti akan membuat suasana pernikahanku semakin mencekam!" Lanjutnya kesal. Ia meraih air mineral yang berada di samping mejanya, kemudian mengurut pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pening.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya bosan dengan wanita." Jawab Donghae sekenanya. Ia memutar kursi yang dirinya duduki, agar dapat memandang Eunhyuk yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Dan sedikit bermain-main dengannya akan sangat menggairahkan." Seringai itu terukir indah membingkai wajah rupawan seorang Lee Donghae yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk membalas seringai itu dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Bermain-main denganku? Coba saja jika kau bisa melakukannya, Sajangnim yang terhormat." Balas Eunhyuk datar. Membuat suasana diruangan itu semakin panas, tuan Jang yang melihat tragedi itu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pasrah.

"Oh ayolah, tidak cukupkah hanya satu orang yang memiliki kepribadian seperti kalian?"

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang menawarkannya cerutu mahal itu kepadanya.

"Ambillah, ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum angkuh kepada pria yang kini kembali duduk disampingnya. Ya, kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kantor Donghae.

Eunhyuk meraih cerutu itu, mengapitnya diantara kedua belah bibir merahnya yang gemuk dan begitu memabukan. Kemudian mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk menyalakan pematik korek api yang tak kalah mahalnya dari cerutu buatan eropa itu.

Donghae menyeringai, ia menyalakan pematik korek api ke ujung cerutu berwarna kecokelatan itu dan membiarkan benda itu terbakar dengan sendirinya.

"Kita lihat, seperti apa permainanmu itu Lee Donghae-ssi." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan, seraya menghembuskan asap tembakau dari mulutnya kewajah tampan Donghae yang berada dekat dengan wajah manisnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyenangkan." Balas Donghae seraya meraih cerutu itu dari bibir Eunhyuk, dan kini menyesap cerutu itu pada bibir tipisnya. Dan jangan lupakan jemari besarnya yang kini sedang mengusap bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang merah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Terima kasihh yang sudah mau mampir bacaa~~ maaf aku ga baless review kaliaann hihi tapi aku ttp seneng kokk :)) sebenarnya kalau di wordpress udah sampe chap 7, chap 8 aku bakal lanjutin disini kokkk klo ada yg mauu heheeh


	4. Chapter 4

Aku saranin sambil dengerin lagu sjm yang tunnel, soalnya itu lagu menggairahkan banget bhaahahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.**_

 _ **Semua akan terlihat jelas.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Suara dentuman pintu mobil yang tertutup cukup keras, sontak membuat beberapa pengguna jalan terkejut akan tindakan Eunhyuk yang ia lakukan terhadap mobil mewah dihadapannya.

Perlahan jendela pada pintu mobil bagian belakang terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Donghae yang tengah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kembali berdarah karena ulah Eunhyuk padanya.

"Lain kali kau harus bersihkan tangan kotormu itu Eunhyuk-ssi. Besok aku akan menjemputmu." Seru Donghae dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum mengejek kepada Donghae.

"Lain kali aku akan hancurkan bibir kotormu itu Sajangnim yang terhormat." Ujar Eunhyuk sengit. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya berdecak, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan perlahan jendela pada pintu belakang kembali tertutup. Tak lama kemudian mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu melaju cepat, meninggalkan halaman perkantoran dimana Eunhyuk bekerja.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam seraya memandang kepergian mobil mewah yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari perlihatannya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sempat tersentuh oleh permukaan bibir pria rupawan yang memiliki kepribadian buruk itu, membuat helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir ranumnya yang merah.

"Akanku bunuh dia jika melakukannya lagi." Gumam Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pejalan kaki yang tampak ketakutan ketika merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku?"_

 _Eunhyuk hanya terdiam menatap sosok Donghae yang kini tengah menyeringai jahanam seraya menghembuskan asap cerutu dihadapan wajahnya._

" _Kenapa diam?" Tanya Donghae sinis. Merasa bosan ia memadamkan percikan api pada cerutu mahal miliknya dan membuangnya keluar setelah dirinya membukakan jendela mobilnya terlebih dahulu._

" _Jika kau mau, kau bisa melakukannya dengan asistenmu yang cantik itu Sajangnim yang terhormat." Suara rendah namun terdengar berbahaya itu, sontak membuat Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eunhyuk dan bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah bolgem mentah mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya, hingga menyebabkan luka kecil pada sudut bibir Donghae._

 _Dan ingat, untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari yang sama. Donghae telah mengalami pukulan telak sebanyak 3kali._

 _Oh mengesankan sekali bukan? Katakan itu didepannya jika kau berani._

" _Hentikan mobilnya pak tua. Saya rasa, cukup pertemuan kita sampai disini saja." Titah Eunhyuk dingin._

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap datar seseorang yang tengah meletakkan beberapa makanan khas barat diatas meja makan, ketika ia baru saja memasuki apartemennya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang! Kemarilah adik ku yang manis, istriku baru saja memasakkan makanan ini untuk kita makan berempat!" Seru seorang pria berusia sekitar 37 tahun itu dengan riang. Membuat Eunhyuk hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya diatas rak sepatu yang berada di samping dekat pintu masuk.

"Berempat? Kita cuma bertiga hyung." Sahut Eunhyuk setelah berdiri tepat disamping hyungnya. Eunhyuk mengamati seisi ruangan apartemennya dan tidak menemukan kakak iparnya yang cerewet itu.

"Aishh, kau berlagak lupa rupanya. Istriku kan sedang hamil, dia juga akan makan." Ujar sang kakak, seraya mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di bangku meja makan.

"Aku panggilkan istriku dulu."

"Hm." Sahut Eunhyuk tak peduli. Ia menatap beberapa makanan aneh yang diletakan begitu banyak diatas meja. Ketika sang kakak pergi sebentar dari meja makan untuk mengajak istrinya bergabung.

"Pasti tidak enak." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Malas juga kalau mendengar ocehan sang kakak ipar jika wanita itu tahu bahwa Eunhyuk baru saja menghina masakan buatannya.

"Aah! Kau sudah pulang eoh?! Aku baru saja mempersiapkan pakaian untuk mu besok kenakan diacara resepsi pernikahan itu. Karena kau tidak mau menerima jas pemberian si orang kaya itu, mau tak mau aku mengacak-ngacak isi lemarimu dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk acara besok! Aish, jinjjayo! Kau akan membuat dirimu malu jika begini Eunhyuk-ah! Tapi tenang saja, kakakmu yang berguna ini sudah membeli pakaian yang sangat cocok untukmu! Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Oh yang benar saja, adakah hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini? Tidak bisakah suara cempreng khas ibu rumah tangga itu dihentikan? Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak menggubris ocehan kakak iparnya yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan dan berceloteh panjang lebar soal acara pernikahan clientnya besok.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu memakai jas hitam, kemeja hitam, dan jeans hitam untuk kupakai besok." Sahut Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. Ia meraih garpu yang telah diletakkan disamping piringnya dan kemudian menyambar spagetti yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aish, kau pikir kau akan menghadiri pemakaman hah?! Astaga sayangku, aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah adikmu!" Pekik wanita bermarga Lee itu sekarang, ketika ia baru saja mendudukan dirinya disamping sang suami.

"Aigo, dia itu mirip seperti ibu ku kau tahukan! Jadi lupakan bahwa dia tidak seperti adikku, tapi memang begitulah sifatnya!"

"Jadi kau membelanya?! Terus saja kau membelanya didepan anakmu yang ada diperutku ini! Kau mau dia mempunyai paman sedingin dia hah?!"

"Tapi dia juga akan punya nenek sedingin ibuku!"

"A, aishhh! Kau menyebalkann!"

Pada akhirnya hanya mereka berdualah yang bertengkar hebat, membuat sosok lajang yang berada diantara mereka hanya mampu mengunyah makanannya dengan tidak minat dan berkali-kali hanya helaan lelah yang ia lontarkan dari bibir ranumnya.

"Oh ayolah, bunuh saja aku sekalian." Dengusnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Orang berkepribadian seperti mereka. Tak jarang memiliki seseorang yang hangat diantara mereka. Namun apa daya, hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai dari tipe ini. Karena bagi orang berkepribadian seperti itu, mereka yang hangat adalah mereka-mereka yang sangat berisik dan pengganggu.**_

 _ **Tapi jika cinta menyatukan hal itu, seperti yang dialami ibu Eunhyuk dengan ayah Eunhyuk yang berbeda kepribadian. Maka bagaimana dengan yang memiliki kepribadian yang sama? Oh, jawabannya masih belum dapat dijawab sepertinya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melirik sebentar pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar yang berada diatas meja rias dikamarnya, dan tolong ingatkan dia untuk segera membuang meja itu ketempat sampah setelah pulang dari acara pernikahan clientnya nanti. Jangan berpikir kalau dia yang membeli meja rias itu, jika kalian bertanya maka jawabannya adalah si kakak ipar cantik namun cerewetnya itu.

Jas hitam, cek.

Kemeja hitam, cek.

Jeans hitam, cek.

Sepatu hitam, cek.

"HHAAAHH? Kau serius mengenakan itu?" Pekik tertahan sang kakak ipar ketika memasuki kamar sang adik ipar yang mengenakan pakaian ala pemakaman untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan yang beberapa menit lagi akan segera berlangsung. Ia terkejut bukan main karena Eunhyuk benar-benar mengenakan pakaina itu.

Eunhyuk segera menyeprotkan wewangian yang memabukkan disekujur tubuhnya, dan kemudian meninggalkan sang kakak ipar didalam kamarnya. Enggan untuk berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan wanita pujaan hati kakaknya itu.

"Aku pergi." Ujarnya santai sebelum meraih knop pintu apartemennya, ia menoleh ketika sang kakak ipar menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengganti pakaianmu? Mu, mungkin saja kan si kaya itu akan marah padamu dan membatalkan kerjasama denganmu? Lalu dia meminta ganti rugi akan tindakkanmu yang menyebalkan ini? Ayolah Eunhyuk! Aku tidak mau digugat olehnya karena kelakuanmu ini!" Jerit sang kakak ipar terhadap Eunhyuk. Ia mencoba terus menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk dan berusaha meyakinkan Eunhyuk supaya mau menuruti perkataannya. Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terdiam, perlahan tersenyum simpul kearah sang kakak ipar. Membuat sang kakak ipar terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Dengar, aku tidak peduli." Ujar Eunhyuk tajam, dan kemudian ia meninggalkan apartemennya, diiringi dengan jeritan ganas dari sang kakak ipar cantiknya itu.

Tolong ingatkan Eunhyuk, seumur hidupnya. Dia berjanji tidak akan menikahi seorang wanita untuk mengurusnya nanti. Lebih baik lajang selamanya, atau mencari sesuatu yang baru..

Em, seperti… Memiliki kekasih laki-laki? Dia pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Oh jangan harap dia mau dengan seseorang yang tengah membuatnya jengkel sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Entah mengapa, ia muak dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, Lee Eunhyuk-ssi telah datang menemui anda." Suara wanita yang lagi-lagi ia lupa namanya, sontak menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menanda tangani beberapa dokumen penting yang begitu menumpuk diatas mejanya.

Ia melirik jam tangan mahal yang tersemat menawan dipergelangan tangannya dan tawa rendah meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Awal sekali, bahkan dia tak mengubris perkataanku yang akan menjemputnya. Dasar brengsek." Umpatnya datar pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa menghiraukan asistennya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dikeningnya.

"Pergi dan suruh saja dia menunggu di lobby bawah." Titah Donghae kepada asistennya itu.

"Ba, baik." Sahutnya gugup. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan Donghae dan menemui Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Sajangnim mengatakan bahwa anda menunggunya dilobby." Kata asisten Park seraya menyunggingkan senyuman gugup kepada Eunhyuk yang tengah memandangnya datar.

Senyum remeh tercetak diwajah Eunhyuk saat menanggapi perkataan wanita itu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju lobby bawah.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan perlahan dengan langkah yang lebih berat dari biasanya. Beberapa orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya diusirnya begitu saja saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

Ia mengusap bibirnya penuh minat saat melihat betapa terlihat sempurnanya sosok yang kini tengah membelakanginya ini.

Jas yang begitu ketat membingkai tubuh rampingnya yang mengagumkan. Lekukan pinggangnya, seakan mengundang birahi Donghae untuk mengelusnya perlahan.

Dan lihat jeans hitam yang merekat di paha hingga betisnya yang menggiurkan. Membuat langkah Donghae semakin dekat dengan sosok itu yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Eunhyuk bukanlah tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri begitu dekat dibelakang tubuhnya. Bahkan dugaannya semakin jelas saat sebuah tangan kanan dari orang yang berada dibelakangnya bersandar pada kaca besar yang membingkai ruang lobby itu, seakan-akan tengah memperangkapkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan sosok dibelakangnya.

"Menunggu terlalu lama? Eunhyuk-ssi?" Ucap sosok itu setelah ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam seraya melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya, dan tersenyum miring melihat apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Terlambat 10 menit, Sajangnim yang terhormat." Sahut Eunhyuk datar. Ia berniat membalikan badannya, namun ia urungkan saat sosok dibelakangnya mencengkram kuat pinggangnya dengan tangan besarnya yang lain.

"Bukankah aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjemputmu… Sayang?" Ujar Donghae dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Ia perlahan mengusap pinggang Eunhyuk dengan penuh sensasi, menikmati tekstur luar biasa dari tubuh pria yang tengah memunggunginya ini.

Eunhyuk melirik tajam sosok yang kini malah menyandarkan dagunya dibahunya, dan tangan lancang itu yang dengan lancangnya meraba perutnya saat ini.

"Hentikan, atau aku akan memukulmu.." Ancam Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

Donghae tertawa tak minat mendengar ancaman Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak membuat nyalinya ciut. Tangan besarnya malah semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh sempurna dihadapannya saat ini, ia menyelusup masuk ke dalam cela kemeja yang membingkai tubuh ramping itu.

"Oh, dengan tangan kotormu itu? Benarkah? Lakukan jika kau bisa." Tantang Donghae. Ia seakan lupa dengan permainannya terhadap Eunhyuk, bahkan ia tidak ingat tujuannya menemui sosok pria manis namun sombong ini di lobby perusahaannya.

Eunhyuk sontak meraih tangan Donghae yang masih terus mengusap perut datarnya yang sedikit berbentuk itu. Berniat mengeluarkannya dari balik kemeja hitamnya itu.

"Jadi… Kau pikir aku akan terbawa permainanmu ini? Sajangnim yang terhormat?" Eunhyuk terkekeh sinis memikirkan permainan Donghae yang sepertinya begitu menyenangkan bagi pria kaya itu, namun begitu memuakan bagi Eunhyuk.

Donghae perlahan membuka matanya saat sejak tadi ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati tekstur tubuh Eunhyuk yang ia harapkan bisa ia lihat dirumah mewah miliknya nanti. Namun akibat perkataan Eunhyuk tadi seleranya mendadak hilang begitu saja, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa dia hampir terlena.

Ia segera menarik tangannya dari dalam kemeja Eunhyuk, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia dapat melihat Eunhyuk membalikan badannya dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Coba lihat, apa hanya ini permainanmu Sajangnim yang terhormat?" Tanya Eunhyuk, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya diantara saku celana jeansnya. Dan jangan lupakan seringai yang menghiasi wajah manisnya yang cuek itu.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, menetralkan pikirannya yang sempat menumpuk beberapa detik yang lalu. 'Oh, tidak untuk kesalahan yang kedua kalinya lagi Lee Donghae' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum, membalas senyuman menantang dari Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya bengis. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya di celana mahal yang merekat dikakinya, mengikuti gesture Eunhyuk yang menjengkelkan.

"Permainan baru saja akan dimulai, aku akan membuatmu tertarik padaku dengan cara melumpuhkan sifatmu yang mengesankan itu. Karena bagiku, orang sepertimu akan menimbulkan populasi yang menjijikan dimuka bumi ini." Jelas Donghae dingin. Ia mengusak surainya dan membenahi surainya yang menutupi keningnya.

"Tak ada yang namanya cinta, tapi hanya nafsu dan obsesi. Seperti es, kau hanya perlu menghancurkannya jika kau ingin bongkahan itu cepat mencair. Maka dari itu, aku akan menghancurkan mu." Lanjut Donghae seraya tetap menatap tajam manik kelam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendengus ketika mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk dapat mendekati sosok Donghae, jari telunjuknya yang lentik ia arahkan kedada bidang sosok kekar dihadapannya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu padaku, lantas bagaimana denganmu sendiri.. Sajangnim yang terhormat?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak kalah sengitnya dengan Donghae. Ia berniat menurunkan tangannya, namun terhenti saat Donghae malah menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian mengecup jemari Eunhyuk seraya menatap tajam mata serigala dihadapannya.

"Aku akan hancur dengan sendirinya, sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gimana gimanaaaa huhuhu makin anehkahh? ahhh!gomawo bagi yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca setiap ffkuuuu

#Boww


	5. Chapter 5

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, bagaimana caranya cinta itu bekerja dalam kehidupan manusia._

 _Ada kalanya cinta itu akan datang dan pergi._

 _Bahkan terkadang cinta dapat diartikan seperti sebuah nafsu dan obsesi._

 _Apa arti cinta menurut kalian? Anugerah? Atau sebuah permainan yang menarik untuk dilakukan?_

 _Semua bisa saja terjadi, bahkan orang terjenius sekalipun bisa salah mengartikan cinta itu sendiri._

 _Karena cinta itu samar._

 _Hanya ada hitam dan putih._

 _Akankah cinta datang diantara Donghae dan Eunhyuk?_

 _Jika kalian berani, tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua._

 _Mungkin mereka perlu dididik untuk tahu seperti apa perasaan cinta itu._

 _Bukan permainan._

 _Bukan juga uji coba._

 _Benar, cinta adalah anugerah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terdiam, memandang datar jalanan ibukota yang ia lalui dengan mobil mewah milik seseorang yang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Merasa malas mempedulikan laki-laki yang kini tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengabaikan jalanan Ibukota yang cukup padat dilalui oleh beberapa pengendara mobil ataupun motor.

Eunhyuk melirik sejenak sosok Donghae yang sedang bermain dengan stir mobil dihadapannya. Tanpa menyadari sosok yang dipandanginya tengah menyeringai.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku Eunhyuk-ssi, jangan membuatku muak ketika melihat tatapanmu yang seperti itu terhadapku." Seru Donghae tajam, tanpa memandang Eunhyuk barang sedetikpun. Membuat Eunhyuk tidak gentar sama sekali untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting kepada lelaki disampingnya ini.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Eunhyuk tenang, namun tatapan tajamnya seakan ingin menguliti Donghae saat ini juga.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan yang tak berbobot dari Eunhyuk hanya berdecak remeh, ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak didepan wajah datar yang ia sewa untuk menemaninya menghadiri pernikahan rekan kerjanya yang akan digelar di The

RAUM, Gangnam, Seoul.

"Jadi menurutmu aku menyukaimu? Begitu?" Tanya Donghae sekedar untuk berbasa-basi. Eunhyuk terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae tertawa rendah, mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap memegang stir mobil.

"Tidakkah itu terdengar menggelikan Eunhyuk-ssi? Hal seperti itu terlalu mengganggu bagiku, kau bisa merusak hidupku yang sudah sejak lama membosankan Eunhyuk-ssi." Ujar Donghae datar, ia segera memutar stirnya kearah kanan dan kembali menekan pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi seakan-akan jalan raya adalah sirkuit mobil balap F1.

Eunhyuk berdecak sinis. Merasa bodoh karena harus menanyakan hal yang benar-benar konyol kepada sosok sombong disampingnya. Bahkan ia tak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan itu harus keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Dengar, aku hanya menyukai sesuatu yang menarik dan tidak biasa Eunhyuk-ssi. Hal seperti itu akan semakin menantang jika aku bisa meraihnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Seringai sinis perlahan menghiasi wajah pengusaha hebat bermarga Lee itu. Namun pemandangan itu luput dari penglihatan Eunhyuk.

"Kau sungguh ambisius ya? Sajangnim yang terhormat." Seru Eunhyuk tajam, membuat kekehan sinis terdengar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Donghae, kau hanya perlu memanggilku Donghae dalam kurun waktu satu jam dari sekarang Eunhyuk-ssi. Dan aku akan memanggilmu sebagai… Kekasihku nanti. Camkanlah itu."Titahnya. Hingga hanya helaan nafas malas yang menjadi jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, dan senyum misterius itu terpancar di parasnya yang rupawan. Entah kenapa penjelasannya tadi terhadap Eunhyuk terlalu berbelit-belit, atau memang sepertinya sosok disampingnya terlalu tak peduli pada sekitarnya, atau bahkan idiot?

Donghae tertawa pelan, hingga membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya terkejut.

"Buatlah permainan ini semakin menarik, Eunhyuk-ssi. Karena aku menyukainya." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu mobil mewah milik clientnya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Memandang datar Donghae yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ikuti dan lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku ini orang yang terpandang Eunhyuk-ssi, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan." Ujar Donghae meremehkan, ia menengadahkan tangannya tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk. Membuat sosok manis itu hanya diam memandang telapak tangan Donghae tak mengerti. Donghae berdecak melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk.

"Berikan tanganmu." Titah Donghae tajam, membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dari lelaki dingin itu.

"Kau kira aku lansia begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sinis. Donghae kembali berdecak, sepertinya ini pengalaman pertama bagi Eunhyuk meladeni client hebat yang harus dipandang sempurna oleh semua orang.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahut Donghae tak peduli. Ia segera meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya menuju ballroom pernikahan rekan kerjanya itu.

Eunhyuk mencoba menarik tangannya kembali agar terlepas dari genggaman Donghae, namun lelaki itu malah semakin mencengkram tangannya.

"Sialan." Dengusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu banyak pasang mata yang melihat kedua sosok yang baru saja memasuki ballroom itu dengan tatapan kagum. Beberapa orang tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang paling disegani seantero asia itu tiba dipesta pernikahan dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi bahan perbincangan yang menyegarkan bagi mereka.

Bagaimana tidak menarik? Jika lelaki yang paling disegani itu tidak pernah digosipkan memiliki seorang kekasih atau sekedar memberitahu bahwa dia telah menikah dengan seseorang yang dicintainya, kini membawa seseorang yang sepertinya adalah kekasih dari pengusaha sukses itu? Semua orang yang ada disana tanpa sadar berdecak secara bersamaan. Oh ayolah, meskipun lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu disegani oleh semua orang, hampir semuanya membenci sosok dingin yang selalu memandang rendah orang lain. Bahkan rekan kerjanya yang katanya telah menjalin sahabat selama hampir separu hidupnya saat ini, terkadang lelaki itu tanpa segan merendahkan rekan kerjanya yang kini tengah berbahagia atas pernikahannya.

Donghae memandang datar orang-orang yang secara terang-terangan memandangnya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang saat ini tengah bersalaman dengan beberapa orang yang cukup memiliki nama dalam jajaran orang-orang berkelas di seluruh Korea Selatan. Dan juga mengabaikan Eunhyuk yanh masih dalam genggamannya.

"Ah! Sajangnim Lee, akhirnya kau datang juga." Seru si pelaku yang tengah berbahagia atas pernikahannya dengan seorang wanita berkelas yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan dipadukan dengan gold dibeberapa bagian.

Donghae menyeringai tipis menanggapi sapaan rekan kerjanya yang kini tengah menepuk pundaknya dengan seenaknya.

"Lain kali undanglah orang-orang yang berguna tuan Jang. Jika kau terus memelihara hama, ladangmu tak akan subur." Ujar Donghae tajam, melirik beberapa orang yang ia tahu adalah para penjilat bisnis. Sang rekan bisnis yang mendengar itu sontak tertawa maklum, ia melirik istrinya dan meminta ijin untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan sahabatnya ditempat lain.

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol ditempat lain, biar istriku disini untuk melayani para tamu. Kka!" Ajak tuan Jang panik. Ia segera menarik tangan Donghae, hingga menyebabkan genggaman tangan Donghae dengan tangan Eunhyuk terlepas.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menatapnya juga. Dan mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk melalui pandangannya agar menunggunya disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, memangnya kau siapanya Sajangnim Lee? Yang benar kau kekasihnya?" Salah seorang wanita dari lima wanita yang secara tiba-tiba menghampiri Eunhyuk, berseru penuh tanya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang kini menatap Eunhyuk sinis dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya.

Eunhyuk yang berdiri didekat mini bar hanya diam seraya meneguk air es yang ada digenggamannya, ia hanya diam tak peduli akan wanita-wanita yang sepertinya senang merecoki urusan orang lain itu.

"Aigo, kau tuli ya? Bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi kekasih? Mereka bilang Sajangnim Lee single, lantas siapa kau?" Tanya salah seorang wanita lain yang tampak anggun dengan mini dress berwarna cream yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lima wanita yang masih saja sibuk bertanya hal-hal yang tak penting untuk dipermasalahkan.

"Cepat katakan sesuatu, mana mungkin kan Sajangnim Lee memiliki kekasih laki-laki! Memangnya apa yang kurang dari wanita-wanita didunia ini? Kau kan laki-laki, lihat! Bagaimana penampilanku eoh?! Seharusnya para laki-laki itu tergiur oleh lekuk tubuh seperti ini, bukan seperti mu!" Pekik salah seorang wanita yang lainnya.

"Aigo, memang tubuhmu bagus apa Hyunji! Kau tak lebih dari ikan teri yang dijemur ditengah teriknya matahari! Jangan merasa bangga dengan tubuh kurusmu itu!"

"Hya! Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau mengataiku kurus!"

"Sudahlah, mengapa kalian yang malah bertengkar! Memalukan! Kalian itu dari kelas atas, tingkah kalian sungguh membuat nama keluarga kalian tercoreng!"

Eunhyuk masih disana memang, tapi ia tak habis pikir, mengapa wanita begitu berisik seperti kakak iparnya yang tengah hamil itu? Mereka berniat mengomentari segala urusan si otak dingin itu dan mengatainya dengan sembarangan dan berakhir dengan mereka berlima yang bertengkar, sungguh membuatnya jengkel saja. Ia kembali meneguk air es yang tinggal setengah itu, lalu menghabiskannya hingga tak tersisa. Ia berharap hari ini cepat berakhir, orang-orang kaya membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ia jadi rindu ibunya yang super dingin itu, setidaknya ada satu wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari yang lain. Tentu saja ibunya.

"Nona-nona cantik, bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? Kalian begitu berisik." Ucap Eunhyuk datar. Tatapan tajamnya ia layangkan dengan cuma-cuma kepada kelima wanita itu yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam saat mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari bibir gemuk Eunhyuk yang semakin memerah akibat air es yang diminumnya tadi.

"M, mwoya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae meraih wine dingin yang sejak tadi terbengkalai di atas meja, dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan gesture angkuh ciri khasnya yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar membuat suasana bahagia ini menjadi mencekam Sajangnim Lee, kau tidak lihat pandangan mereka tentangmu?" Ujar tuan Jang gusar. Sebenarnya ia sudah jauh-jauh hari siap mental akan ini, namun tetap saja ia tak berdaya menghadapi sikap si dingin yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya itu.

Donghae tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya begitu panik dihari bahagianya hari ini, lihat saja keringat dingin yang sejak tadi bercucuran dikeningnya itu.

"Mengapa kau begitu takut? Kau begitu menjaga baik hama mu itu ya?" Tanya Donghae datar. Menatap tajam wajah temannya yang tengah mengusap keringat dengan sapu tangannya.

"Jangan begitu. Bahkan karena mereka perusahaanku bisa menyeimbangi perusahaan milikmu itu, sehingga aku bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar yang tengah kau kelolah." Jawab Jang pasrah. Ia kembali menenggak minum dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup mampu membuatnya mabuk jika tidak dikendalikan itu, dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku hanya pemegang saham tuan Jang, bukan pemilik asli." Sahut Donghae santai, ia menyandarkan punggungnya disofa bernuansa putih itu dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau mengendalikan segalanya sampai akar hanya karena kau menjadi pemegang saham terbesar dan kau bisa saja membeli perusahaan itu dengan sangat mudah." Balas tuan Jang memuja. Membuat Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian itu.

"Ah, kau tidak mengajak ibu dan ayahmu Sajangnim Lee? Apa undanganku tak sampai pada mereka?" Tanya tuan Jang sekedar berbasa-basi.

Donghae berdecak, mengusap dagunya bosan.

"Apa kau pikir mereka tertarik dengan acara seperti ini? Jelas sekali kalau mereka sibuk." Jawab Donghae dingin, ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada disakunya dan membuka sebuah pesan dari asistennya.

"Ehm, ayahmu seorang jaksa… Mungkin dia tidak ada waktu meladeni acara seperti ini. Lalu ibumu pengacara yang pasti sibuk mendampingi clientnya, jadi tidak mungkin membuang-buang waktunya untuk menghadiri pernikahanku." Terang tuan Jang yang terkesan seperti mencurahkan isi hatinya. Membuat Donghae tertawa remeh, mengapa terkesan seolah-olah ia tahu segalanya tentang keluarganya? Bahkan segala pekerjaan orang tuanya, laki-laki dihadapannya tahu semuanya.

"Aku pergi, kau terlalu membuat segalanya bertele-tele tuan Jang. Kekasihku sampai ku tinggalkan di ballroom." Ujar Donghae datar, ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku jas mahalnya.

"Kekasih sewaan mu itu? Kau benar-benar serius membawanya kesini, mendadak perasaanku jadi tidak enak." Donghae menoleh saat ia baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang istirahat kedua pengantin dan menatap angkuh sahabatnya yang baru saja berceloteh soal kekasih palsunya itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu yang sungguh menyenangkan ini, tuan Jang." Salam Donghae tajam, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan sang mempelai laki-laki dalam keheningan diruangan itu.

"Pernikahanku benar-benar berantakan." Gumamnya frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyernyit tak suka saat wanita dihadapannya menyiramnya dengan wine yang lengket dengan aroma menyengat, membuat pakaian dan juga celananya basah.

"Ah! Laki-laki brengsek sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkan itu! Rasakan!" Pekik salah seorang wanita dari kelima wanita yang kini tengah menertawakan Eunhyuk tanpa rasa malu. Bahkan beberapa tamu yang menghadiri pernikahan itu terkikik remeh melihat pemandangan itu, bagi mereka hal seperti ini sudah cukup mempermalukan Sajangnim Lee yang paling di segani sekaligus dibenci itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, memandang satu persatu wanita dihadapannya yang tak urung juga pergi darinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuatnya jengah sekaligus muak dengan tingkah menjengkelkan para wanita itu. Oh ayolah, ia bukannya tak berdaya akan perlakuan yang telah dialaminya. Hanya saja, mereka wanita dan juga beberapa orang yang menatapnya tak suka begitu banyak, dia bukan tipe orang yang senang membuat keributan. Tapi ini bukan kesalahannya, bukan juga dia yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Pasti ini karena clientnya yang memiliki banyak fans dan juga haters secara bersamaan, dan dia yang menjadi korban akan masalah menjengkelkan ini.

"Kenapa? Ingin marah? Oh, kau tipe laki-laki pengecut yang senang menantang seorang wanita dengan tatapan datarmu itu? Aahh aku takutt.." Ujar wanita bersurai keriting itu dengan tawa remeh diwajahnya. Membuat Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terdiam, kini menyeringai sinis.

"Siapa namamu manis?" Tanya Eunhyuk sinis. Mengabaikan pakaiannya yang basah dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana hitamnya.

Sang wanita yang merasa ditatap oleh lelaki dihadapannya terdiam sejenak, menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan jijik.

"Mwo? Aku tahu kalau aku manis, tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku? Kau menyukaiku ya? Bukankah kau kekasih dari si tampan Lee itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu pengawalnya ya? Ah, apa aku salah mengira kau adalah kekasih Sajangnim Lee… Aigo aku salah menyirammu dengan wine itu, tapi aku tidak menyesal. Hahaha " Ujar wanita bersurai keriting itu bersama dengan teman-temannya. Membuat tatapan Eunhyuk semakin menusuk hingga beberapa dari wanita itu terdiam.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika cairan wine ini mendarat didada kecilmu itu nona? Pasti akan sangat lengket jika saja ada lelaki yang mau menjilatnya untukmu." Eunhyuk meraih segelas wine dari tangan seorang wanita yang mengenakan dress panjang berwarna kuning keemasan dan sedikit meminumnya.

Wanita bersurai keriting itu sontak terdiam saat mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Eunhyuk, hingga ia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu kini berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga wanita itu. Tatapan matanya tajam memandang beberapa pengunjung yang sejak tadi menatapnya remeh.

"Jadilah wanita yang manis jika kau ingin dipandang oleh Sajangnim yang terhormat mu itu. Mulutmu begitu menjijikan nona, bahkan lelaki mana yang mau melumat bibirmu secara sensual jika seperti itu,hm? Katakan padaku, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"Bisik Eunhyuk lantang, bahkan itu dapat dikatakan bukan sebuah bisikan jika seluruh manusia di ballroom itu mendengar suara dingin itu.

Wanita bersurai keriting itu hanya terdiam tak berani berujar lebih banyak lagi karena lelaki didepannya begitu berbahaya jika dilawan.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga wanita itu, ia meminum wine itu lagi. Dan kemudian sisa cairan wine itu, mengalir dengan tidak elitnya ke dada wanita itu. Hingga semua manusia yang ada disana memekik terkejut, tak terkecuali wanita yang menjadi korban meledaknya amarah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melemparkan gelas wine itu kesembarang arah hingga pecah berantakan diatas lantai.

"Manusia menjijikan seperti kalian benar-benar merusak alam. Aku tak percaya pernikahan yang membahagiakan seperti ini, harus dipenuhi dengan para sampah." Seru Eunhyuk tanpa mengurangi tatapan bengisnya kearah tamu undangan yang kini berdiri penuh ancaman.

Eunhyuk terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang mempelai wanita yang berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu nona." Salam Eunhyuk tanpa memberi penghormatan. Ia tak bodoh, sang mempelai wanita itu sempat menertawainya juga.

Ia melihat sosok yang telah membawanya ketempat menyebalkan ini, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan setelah ia keluar dari ballroom, benar-benar hari yang buruk baginya. Ia kembali berjalan seraya mengusap wajahnya yang lengket akibat tetesan wine yang sedikit mengenai rupa manisnya. Ini salah satunya, mengapa ia bukan tipe orang yang senang mempedulikan hal-hal remeh seperti berkelahi atau semacamnya. Jika amarahnya tersulut, maka inilah yang terjadi. Semua jadi tidak bisa dikendalikannya.

Ia berniat segera pulang menuju apartemennya, tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia tidak peduli dengan complain clientnya nanti atas kinerjanya yang tidak profesional sama sekali, yang terpenting dia harus menenangkan pikirannya dahulu.

Namun sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, seseorang dengan lancangnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat ia kenal. Ia berniat berontak, akan tetapi tubuhnya sudah terhempas dengan tidak elitnya di jok mobil tepat disamping pengemudi. Membuat Eunhyuk hanya mendesah keras, ketika pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Donghae segera mendudukkan dirinya di jok kemudi. Dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih seat belt yang ada disamping Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk menahan tangannya.

"Wae? Pekerjaanku telah selesai Sajangnim yang terhormat." Ujar Eunhyuk sengit. Ia menatap sengit Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Donghae segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan kemudian menekan pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengabaikan tatapan Eunhyuk yang semakin menusuk.

"Kita akan ke Jeju, pekerjaanmu ku perpanjang. Kau akan menemaniku dalam perjalanan bisnisku disana. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus ganti pakaianmu." Titah Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk mengurut tulang hidungnya yang dilanda sakit kepala ketika mendengar penuturan Donghae yang seenaknya itu.

"Aku tidak perlu barang sialan apapun darimu." Sahut Eunhyuk dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya enggan bertanya atau mendengar perkataan sosok sialan disampingnya. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus meredahkan amarahnya dulu.

Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Masa bodo dengan Donghae yang mengendarai mobilnya seperti pembalap profesional itu.

Masa bodo dengan pulau Jeju.

Masa bodo dengan pakaiannya yang lengket.

Ia hanya perlu tidur sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke pulau Jeju entah mengapa terasa begitu cepat bagi Eunhyuk. Yah, bagaimana lagi? Lelaki kaya itu menggunakan jet pribadinya untuk membawanya kepulau buatan itu.

Saat ini ia berada didalam hotel bintang lima, dengan pakaian lengket yang masih ia kenakan sejak acara pernikahan sialan itu. Namun yang lebih sialnya lagi, mengapa ia harus sekamar dengan lelaki kaya yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang king size hotel tersebut?

Ia mendesah pelan, seraya memandang pemandangan malam dari balik pintu kaca dikamar itu. Mencoba mengabaikan lelaki bermarga Lee yang kini menatap lekat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut dengan kemeja hitam, sedangkan jas hitamnya telah tergantung diatas sofa dekat dengan ruang televisi dihotel itu.

"Gantilah pakaianmu itu." Seru Donghae datar, ia mengusap bibir bawahnya saat memandang Eunhyuk yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Eunhyuk terdiam, balas memandang Donghae dari pantulan bayangnya dari pintu kaca hotel yang membatasi balkon hotel yang terdapat ranjang kecil untuk berjemur.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur di balkon." Sahut Eunhyuk datar. Ia segera menggeser pintu kaca itu dan menutupnya kembali ketika ia sudah sampai diatas balkon kamarnya.

Ia segera merebahkan dirinya diranjang untuk berjemur itu dan memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Jika sudah marah seperti ini, dirinya lebih mudah merasakan kantuk yang begitu berat. Ia jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika sudah terlanjur meledak seperti tadi. Hingga dengan mudah ia dapat menemui bunga tidurnya yang membosankan.

Donghae terdiam terduduk diatas ranjang dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST, namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung menerpa matanya. Ia sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Eunhyuk, hingga sepertinya sosok manis itu tertidur diluar dengan sengaja.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dengan Eunhyuk. Dan memandang sosok Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang dipalingkan, hingga sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

Donghae memandangi wajah mulus itu dalam diam, melihat sebegitu lentiknya bulu mata panjang itu dan bibir ranum yang memerah seakan mengundangnya untuk dijamah.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di pagar yang terbuat dari beton bercat putih itu, menemukan tempat yang pas untuk dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tertidur.

Tatapan tajamnya enggan sekali beralih dari paras itu, hingga tawa pelan mengalun pelan dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kyeopta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hallooo :) aku datang lagi bawa ff repostingan lagi hehehe, gimana? sebentar lg bakal ke chap 7 dan chap berikutnya baru akan dilanjutkan pertama di ffn ini :) Aku gak tahu bakal ditunggu apa enggak, hehehe hm... Untuk yang tanya password cold di wp ku, maaf aku enggak bisa beritahu karena nanti pasti bakal ku share disini kok :) Ah, terima kasih banyakk yaa karena mau baca ff ku~~ maaf gak bisa bales review kalian x]


	6. Chapter 6

_**Banyak hal yang tidak kita sadari, sebuah permainan yang memang sengaja dimainkannya adalah bentuk dari rasa tak puas hatinya akan sesuatu yang belum jelas.**_

 _ **Dia memandang pria itu begitu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat besar. Seakan ia ingin sekali tahu apa yang ada dikepala pria itu.**_

 _ **Apa yang dipikirkannya, apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan, dan apa yang ada di balik hati orang itu.**_

 _ **Hanya saja ia tahu jawaban dari segala pertanyaan didalam benaknya. Maka itu ia merasa tak terpuaskan akan kesimpulannya itu.**_

 _ **Jika ia tahu hasilnya, mengapa ia masih melanjutkan permainannya?**_

 _ **Bahkan sebenarnya itu bukanlah permainan.**_

 _ **Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana?**_

 _ **Ia penasaran dengan sifatnya yang berkloning sama didalam diri pria yang menarik menurutnya itu.**_

 _ **Jika ia merasa cair, maka pria itu harus demikian.**_

 _ **Karena dia sudah terperangkap.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terdiam ketika retina matanya yang baru saja terbuka dari terpejamnya, menangkap pemandangan sesosok pria yang terduduk diatas beton pagar tak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur saat ini. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Donghae masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk sejak semalam. Ya, semalam ia terjaga tanpa merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Hingga ia tak menyadari sejak semalam pula, ia terus memandangi wajah tertidur Eunhyuk yang nyenyak.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, memandang hamparan laut yang terlihat begitu jelas dari balkon hotel tempatnya menginap dengan si pemegang saham terbesar itu. Ia mengusak surainya yang telah berantakan karena hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya sejak semalam, mengabaikan sosok pria yang tengah menyeringai tipis kearahnya.

Ia segera beranjak dari tempat ia duduk untuk melihat wajah tidur Eunhyuk sepuasnya semalam, dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidur ditempat seperti ini? Apa sebegitu miskinnya kah kau sampai pernah tidur dijalanan?" Pertanyaan Donghae yang terdengar menantang itu, sontak membuat Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap tajam Donghae yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Donghae menyeringai saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari Eunhyuk terhadap dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk melihat jam pada arloji mewahnya yang tertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"Waktu kita masih cukup panjang untuk dinikmati Eunhyuk-ssi, dan selanjutnya bersiaplah untuk bekerja." Seru Donghae setelah melihat jam yang menunjukan arah pukul 06.30 KST pada arlojinya dan kemudian ia memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celananya yang kemarin ia kenakan untuk menghadiri pernikahan temannya.

"Aku belum menyetujui kerjasama yang dengan seenaknya kau perpanjang ini, Sajangnim yang terhormat." Ujar Eunhyuk tajam, ia menatap datar Donghae yang kini tengah membalikan badannya untuk melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ia mengusap bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering akibat semalaman dirinya duduk di luar kamar hotelnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi bossmu, dan dia menyetujuinya." Sahut Donghae datar. "Kau bisa menghubunginya." Lanjutnya lagi yang kini kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus keras sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring semalam, dan berniat menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar hotel berbintang lima itu.

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar beton yang ada dibalkon hotel, seraya terus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Eunhyuk. Hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang dapat ia lihat karena pintu kaca yang membatasi antara balkon dengan kamar hotel.

Ia meraih ponsel canggih miliknya yang ia taruh di saku celananya dan menekan tombol satu untuk menghubungi asisten wanitanya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya? Bagus, sekarang bawakan aku pakaian mahal untuk ia kenakan nanti. Cepat lakukan." Titah Donghae datar. Ia kembali meletakan ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku, lalu beranjak dari balkon dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang besar dikamar hotel itu.

Donghae terdiam memandang datar pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat di hadapannya, pikirannya menerawang akan rencana yang telah ia buat hari ini dan itulah sebabnya ia membawa Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti perjalanan bisnisnya di Jeju sampai satu minggu kedepan.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak menyewa pria itu sebagai seorang kekasih dari seorang yang paling disegani seantero asia, melainkan sebagai rekan bisnis palsunya yang perannya sangat penting dalam usahanya untuk mengalihkan sejumlah kekayaannya agar terhindar dari para penjilat yang menginginkan separuh kekayaannya dengan alasan bekerja sama.

Hal ini sudah sering ia hadapi dan rencananya tidak pernah ada yang gagal, meski melawan para mafia bisnis gelap sekalipun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia menggunakan partner untuk memuluskan rencananya dan hasilnya bisa berubah kapan saja. Karena yang ia hadapi adalah orang-orang yang gila harta dan menginginkannya jatuh, bahkan sejak ia memenangkan tander di perusahaan terbesar kedua didunia yang tengah ia pimpin saat ini, maka semakin banyak yang menginginkannya musnah dengan cara apapun.

Donghae menerjapkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari pintu bernuansa cokelat dihadapannya terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Eunhyuk yang sepertinya baru saja membersihkan diri. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan juga aroma yang menguar dari tubuh rampingnya yang masih dibalut dengan pakaiannya semalam.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk to the point. Ia berniat mengambil jasnya yang ia sampirkan diatas sofa hotel, sebelum bunyi ketukan pada pintu mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Bukalah, dan terima apa yang asistenku berikan padamu." Ujarnya tenang, seraya membuka kancing kedua pada kemejanya.

"Kau… Menyuruhku?" Ujar Eunhyuk sengit. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan segera membuka pintu kamar hotel, disana telah berdiri seorang wanita yang Eunhyuk ingat bermarga Park itu adalah asisten Donghae. Gadis itu membungkukan badannya sejenak dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang kepadanya.

"Sajangnim Lee yang memerintahkan saya untuk memberikan ini pada anda." Ujarnya pelan, ia menundukan kepalanya enggan menatap Eunhyuk yang kini terdiam tanpa sedikitpun meraih benda kotak di genggamannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk dingin. Bukan, bukan kepada wanita yang kini berkeringat dingin dihadapannya saat ini. Melainkan ia bertanya kepada sosok gagah yang masih mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang besar dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini setelah kau menerimanya dengan cepat, waktu ku tidak banyak." Sahut Donghae tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari layar ponsel miliknya. Hingga dengusan samar terdengar dari bibir ranum pria berparas manis itu, dan jangan lupakan suara dentuman pintu yang cukup keras, menandakan bahwa Eunhyuk telah menerima benda kotak persegi panjang itu.

"Aku sudah menerimanya, apa kau puas?!" Eunhyuk berkata tajam, ketika ia telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah mimpi apa ia selama ini, hingga harus mendapati client sebrengsek pria dihadapannya. Ia pikir pekerjaannya sebagai pasangan sewaan dengan pria itu telah berakhir seiring selesainya acara pernikahan tersebut semalam, namun yang ia dapat justru adalah hal yang paling memuakan selama seumur hidup Eunhyuk didunia ini. Lagi-lagi ia harus meladeni kelakuan sinting pria rupawan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang ada pada genggamanmu." Kata Donghae datar setelah melemparkan ponselnya kesisi ranjang disampingnya yang ia duduki saat ini. Membuat Eunhyuk kembali harus mendengus samar akan tingkah Donghae yang menjengkelkan.

Dengan tenang Eunhyuk melempar tutup kotak yang ia genggam kesembarang arah, meraih kemeja, jas, dan juga celana didalam kotak itu dengan kasar, dan melempar sisa kotak tersebut ke sisi lain dari tutup kotak bercorak perak yang ia lemparkan sebelumnya.

Ia membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya satu persatu, tanpa mengindahkan sosok Donghae yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara husky Donghae sontak menghentikan pergerakan Eunhyuk yang akan membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian pemberian si Sajangnim yang terhormat dihadapannya itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam kala sosok itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sejak tadi didudukinya, dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu untuk mendekat kearah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan seperti itu Eunhyuk-ssi, jangan membuatku merasa bahwa kau benar-benar harus ku tiduri saat ini juga. Kau sungguh pengganggu jika seperti ini." Gumamnya pelan. Ia meraih kerah kemeja hitam bagian kanan Eunhyuk dan menariknya kesisi yang lain, hingga memperlihatkan setengah bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu sontak mencengkram tangan Donghae yang masih menyentuh kerah kemejanya dan menatap sengit pria yang semakin mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Apa maumu?!" Eunhyuk menatap keji sosok Donghae yang kini menampilkan seringai licik di bibirnya. Hingga ia merasakan tangan besar itu menyusup membelai pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya agar lebih mendekat pada tubuh tegap Donghae.

"Menantangku bermain rupanya." Ujar Donghae pelan. Ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya kepada telinga basah Eunhyuk. "Jangan secepat itu, hari ini ada misi penting untukmu." Jelas Donghae sebelum ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dari pinggang telanjang Eunhyuk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria manis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau bisa memakainya dikamar mandi." Titah Donghae datar. Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Donghae hanya mampu berdecak kesal, sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan dentuman keras pintu yang ia tutup penuh emosi.

Meninggalkan sosok Donghae dalam keheningan di kamar hotel itu. Tak berapa lama tawa rendah seorang Lee Donghae menggema memecahkan suasana hening yang sempat menyapanya semejak Eunhyuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, seraya mengusap dagunya penuh minat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemandangan langit biru dari balkon hotel tersebut dan kembali tertawa rendah.

"Kau akan habis suatu saat nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melipat simpul terakhir dasinya dan sedikit melirik cermin besar yang terdapat didalam kamar mandi. Ia mendengus seraya mengusak surainya yang basah setelah tadi ia mandi bebek ala singkat terpaksanya dan kali ini ia tengah memandangi penampilannya yang terlewat rapih dari biasanya.

Eunhyuk berdecak saat melihat style pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, betapa pintarnya pria yang menjadi clientnya itu dalam mengamati style pakaiannya selama ini. Dan pria itu, benar-benar sudah mengetahui seleranya.

Kemeja berwarna biru gelap berpadu dengan jas ketat hitam yang memiliki 3 kancing besar untuk menutup sebagian kemeja biru tuanya. Dan benar sekali, celana hitam jeans yang sangat pas menjadi perpaduan yang amat sangat fantastis. Namun hanya satu yang tidak ia sukai dari penampilannya saat ini. Dengan sembarang ia segera menarik dasi yang melilit lehernya dan melemparnya kedalam tempat sampah terdekat.

Sungguh ia benci warna merah muda dan ia menarik kata-katanya bahwa pria kaya itu pintar dalam urusan style, nyatanya dia itu memiliki selera berpakaian yang buruk.

"Brengsek." Gumamnya ketika ingatannya kembali kebeberapa menit yang lalu saat dengan bodohnya ia berniat mengganti pakaiannya dihadapan pria itu. Sungguh ia tidak sadar akan kelakuan bodohnya tadi, bahkan ia baru menyadarinya saat pria itu mendekatinya dan dengan lancangnya menarik kemejanya hingga menyebabkan pria itu memandang gelap bagian tubuh atasnya yang terekspos.

"Kali ini kau yang bodoh Lee Eunhyuk, tapi berikutnya dia yang bodoh." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memantulkan penampilannya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan ingatkan dia untuk tidak lagi memandangi dirinya pada cermin dalam bentuk apapun.

Donghae menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi telah terbuka lebar dengan seseorang yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dimana pria berwajah rupawan itu sedang menunggui Eunhyuk sejak tadi.

Ia menyeringai ketika sosok itu telah duduk tepat dihadapannya dengan meja yang tak cukup besar sebagai pembatas diantara keduanya.

"Bukalah map yang ada dihadapanmu itu," Titah Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah map cokelat yang ia tak tahu apa isinya. Ia segera meraihnya dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kali ini biar aku yang akan jelaskan tugasmu Eunhyuk-ssi. Seperti yang kau lihat, di map itu tertulis biodata palsumu yang sengaja ku buat untuk memuluskan rencanaku. Tolong kau ingat baik-baik setiap detail yang ada dalam map itu, aku tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikitpun darimu. Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama Eunhyuk-ssi." Ujar Donghae datar. Ia mengusap bibir bawahnya, seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya untuk menunggu reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Latar belakang, saham, perusahaan, resort, kau tidak menyewaku dengan masalah sepele kali ini. Jadi aku harus menjalani hal merepotkan ini?" Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya untuk dapat memandang pria dingin dihadapannya yang kini tampak serius dan berbahaya.

"Kau sudah paham? Dengar, kau harus ikuti semua rencanaku yang telah ku susun dengan sangat apik. Jika kau melewati garis pembatas seinci saja, kau akan tamat saat itu juga. Aku sudah merubah biodatamu secara global, maka setiap orang yang menginginkan datamu dicari, mereka akan menemukan seperti apa yang ada dalam map itu. Kau bekerja sebagai partner bisnisku yang baru, separuh dari kekayaanku akan ku limpahkan padamu." Jelas Donghae seraya memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponsel pintarnya yang baru saja ia raih dari atas meja, dan menyerahkan sebuah data pribadi seorang Lee Eunhyuk dari layar itu kepada Eunhyuk untuk ia ketahui. Kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas meja.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu asistenku menemui bossmu, dan memohon bantuannya supaya rekeningmu dapat terisi dengan sejumlah uang yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan selama hidupmu. Aku tidak bisa mengirimnya melalui rekeningku, karena itu dapat membuat kecurigaan mereka terbayarkan akibat kecerobohanku nanti. Maka aku memberikannya secara cash, dan melakukan setoran tunai secara berkala agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa kau kaya mendadak. Ah, beberapa perusahaan kepercayaanku sudah melakukan transfer sebagai tanda kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan yang kau kelola. Dan memalsukan tanggal transaksi menjadi dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang." Jelas Donghae menambahkan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang tubuh Eunhyuk yang terduduk nyaman diatas sofa.

"Untuk peresmian rekayasa kerja sama antar perusahaan, kita lakukan saat breakfast di cafe hotel ini. Akan ada beberapa saksi mata dari penguntit sialan yang akan melihat kita berinteraksi disana. Sejauh ini… Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Donghae datar. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk tenang di hadapannya.

"Hal ini tidak pernah ku lakukan, bahkan memiliki client brengsek sepertimu sudah menjadi pengalaman pertamaku selama bekerja dengan wanita itu. Ini bukan masalah ringan seperti apa yang ku lakukan selama ini, lantas mengapa kau begitu percaya padaku? Dan mengharapkan ku untuk menjaga separuh kekayaanmu dengan mengambil langkah merepotkan seperti ini?" Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya, melirik Donghae yang berdiri begitu dekat dibelakangnya. Membuat Donghae tersenyum sinis seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Eunhyuk.

"Apa kah kau akan terkejut jika aku mengatakan… Kalau aku senang bermain denganmu?" Bisik Donghae seduktif tepat didepan telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdecak remeh mendengar penuturan yang tak berdasar dari Donghae.

"Jika itu yang kau maksud, itu berarti bisa saja aku menjadi korbannya jika semua orang tahu bahwa aku hanyalah celengan babimu. Dan keselamatanku tidak penting sama sekali dalam permainan ciptaanmu ini?" Ujar Eunhyuk sengit.

Donghae tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tangannya yang besar mengusak surai cokelat gelap milik Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak tahu, bahwa kau ternyata khawatir juga dengan keselamatanmu." Sahut Donghae meremehkan. "Keselamatanmu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab secara langsung." Lanjutnya lagi, dan dengan sigap ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Eunhyuk, hingga kecupan singkat mendarat pada pipi Eunhyuk yang lembut. Membuat sang korban pengecupan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan menatap sengit Donghae yang kini tengah mengusap bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau merencanakan hal ini, karena semua yang kau lakukan hanya karena para investor menginginkanmu bekerja sama dengan mereka bukan? Lantas, apa yang akan ku dapatkan setelah ini?" Eunhyuk memandang datar Donghae yang sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon singkat ditengah malam yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Dan memanfaatkannya kedalam dunia bisnis sialan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Donghae menyeringai seraya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan dinginnya yang begitu mengerikan, meski rasa takut tak menyapa Eunhyuk saat melihat mata itu. Namun dapat dipastikan jika orang lain yang melihat mata itu, maka mereka akan menjumpai maut detik itu juga.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kepada Eunhyuk yang tadi terhalang oleh sofa besar bernuansa merah darah itu, dan kini ia telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk. Ia menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan Eunhyuk dan dengan cepat ia raih dagu Eunhyuk, lalu menariknya mendekati wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Kau… Akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih layak dari sekedar memberikanmu sentuhan liar pada bibirmu ini, Eunhyuk-ssi." Ucapnya berat tepat ketika ia hampir menyentuh bibir sensual Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

Namun bukan Eunhyuk namanya jika ia kalah dalam hal seperti ini dari Donghae. Ia malah menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan menabrakan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Donghae yang berwarna merah muda. Ia lumat kedua belah bibir tipis Donghae dengan perlahan, menghantarkan sesuatu yang menantang kepada sosok pria brengsek didepannya ini. Sebelum Donghae membalas ciumannya, Eunhyuk segera mendorong bahu Donghae dengan cukup keras. Hingga menyisakan jarak yang cukup jauh di antara keduanya.

Eunhyuk menyeringai, menatap bengis Donghae yang tak kalah tajam menatap dirinya.

"Konsekuensinya adalah… Aku terancam, bukankah demikian? Lantas hanya itu sajakah imbalan untukku? Menggagahiku?" Seru Eunhyuk menantang. Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika penuturan Eunhyuk membuat dirinya merasa lucu.

"Jangan seperti itu Eunhyuk-ssi, kau akan senang jika menerimanya cuma-cuma dariku. Namun aku merasa heran, mengapa kau begitu percaya diri Eunhyuk-ssi? Didunia ini masih banyak yang layak untuk ku gagahi, dibandingkan dengan dirimu." Jawab Donghae dingin. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah memberikan separuh uangku padamu, dan itu bukanlah main-main. Apa itu kurang Eunhyuk-ssi? Tunggu aku di cafe hotel, aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku bersiap-siap." Terang Donghae datar, ia memasuki kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Menyisahkan sosok Eunhyuk yang kini menatap pintu cokelat itu dalam keheningan.

Ia mengusak surainya, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua. Menuju cafe hotel yang berada didekat lobby.

Pintu bercorak cokelat itu kembali terbuka, ketika sosok manis itu meninggalkan ruangan kamar hotel dalam suasana yang tidak biasa. Menampilkan sosok Donghae yang menatap datar pintu keluar kamar hotel yang ia huni dengan Eunhyuk selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan segala keputusanku Eunhyuk-ssi. Kau, hanya turuti saja segala perkataanku. Maka kau akan mendapatkan yang besar lebih dari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, kau melewati jalur mu Lee Donghae." Dengusnya sinis, sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf ya kaloo bahasanya aneh dan ga jelasss uhhhh


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seperti bukan dirimu saja.**_

 _ **Ketika sesuatu yang asing memasuki hatimu tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu padamu.**_

 _ **Kau bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau tetap membiarkannya tinggal disana dan menggeroggoti hatimu hingga hanya dia yang ada disana.**_

 _ **Kau hanya bisa tertawa sinis membayangkan betapa menggelikannya dirimu.**_

 _ **Cinta?**_

 _ **Sejenis makanan apa?**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Hya! Astaga, kau membuatku kaget! Tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit jika bertelefon denganku? Ucapkanlah salam terlebih dahulu padaku, dasar bocah stoic!" Dengusan keras dari seseorang yang baru saja Eunhyuk hubungi dengan ponselnya, sontak membuat Eunhyuk menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang bisa saja pecah jika ia tidak melakukan pencegahan seperti ini.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang berada di dekat tangga darurat dan memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam saku, sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan noona, apa kau sinting? Kau menerima kekonyolan ini tanpa persetujuan dariku?" Ujar Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada bicara yang terdengar berbahaya. Membuat sang penerima telefon dari Eunhyuk hanya mampu terdiam dengan helaan nafas berat yang terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Aku akan jelaskan setelah kau pulang, disini sedang banyak client!" Sahut kakak ipar Eunhyuk pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin meredam rasa kesalnya, karena Eunhyuk mengatainya sinting tadi.

"Kau berniat bermain-main denganku rupanya?!" Eunhyuk menyeringai sinis meskipun tak dapat dilihat oleh kakak iparnya yang berada di Seoul.

"Aku tidak bermain denganmu bodoh! Lagipula ini bisnis! Mana mungkin aku menolaknya, sedangkan si orang kaya itu menjanjikan upah yang sangat menggiurkan!"

"Setelah kau melahirkan nanti, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu." Ujar Eunhyuk datar. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup sambungan telefonnya dengan sang kakak ipar, lengkingan mengerikan terdengar dari ponselnya. Petanda bahwa wanita yang kini tengah hamil muda itu, tampak kesal karena perkataan Eunhyuk yang memang menjengkelkan itu.

"Wanita itu benar-benar sudah lebih dari kata sinting." Dengusnya entah pada siapa, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat seraya mengusak surainya yang menutupi keningnya.

Ini merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah teratur Eunhyuk sontak terhenti saat mendapati seorang pria tengah berdiri dihadapannya, pria itu membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Eunhyuk dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Lee." Sapa pria dengan jas hitam yang terlihat pas pada tubuh gagahnya. Eunhyuk terdiam dengan tatapan datar, siapa orang ini?

"Ah! Perkenalkan nama saya Kim YoungWoon, saya ditugaskan untuk menjadi asisten anda tuan Lee." Jelasnya setelah melihat tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari sosok dihadapannya.

"Sajangnim Lee telah menunggu anda di cafe dekat rest area tuan." Ucap pria bermarga Kim itu seraya menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan kepada Eunhyuk yang saat ini masih tidak bergeming pada tempatnya.

Eunhyuk berdecak, benar-benar misi yang sangat rapi dan terencana. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya benar-benar akan turut masuk dalam sebuah lumpur hidup yang akan menelan sekujur tubuhnya jika saja dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya kelak. Hancur sudah prinsip yang ia bangun selama ini, pekerjaan santai yang selalu ia idam-idamkan telah musnah sejak pertemuannya dengan pria pemegang saham terbesar saat ini.

"Persetan!" Umpat Eunhyuk datar. Ia menyeringai sinis, dan kemudian mengayunkan kedua kakinya menuju rest area yang berada didekat lobby hotel berbintang lima ini. Menghantarkan dirinya ke sebuah bencana yang sudah Eunhyuk bayangkan dampak negatif terhadap dirinya nanti.

' _Kelak aku akan membunuhmu sajangnim yang terhormat'_

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Anda Lee Eunhyuk? Senang berjumpa denganmu." Seringai tipis itu perlahan tercipta sempurna diwajah rupawan seorang pria yang kini tengah mengenakan kemeja putih berbahan sutera langka yang dipadukan dengan rompi berbahan kulit mewah dan jangan lupakan celana berbahan sutera yang membalut kakinya yang sedikit berisi.

Pria itu mengusap bibir bawahnya, enggan menyambut tamunya secara layak yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan menusuk seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, saya adalah asisten dari Sajangnim Lee. Silahkan anda duduk." Eunhyuk melirik sejenak seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping pria terhormat itu, seorang asisten wanita yang Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau tahu namanya.

Ia segera mendudukan bokong sintalnya dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan elegan. Pandangan tajamnya fokus menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

Eunhyuk menggenggam kedua tangannya diatas pahanya, siap mendengarkan intruksi samar yang akan menjadi dialognya nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus terlihat profesional bukan? Setidaknya ingatkan dia jika kakak iparnya telah melahirkan, ia akan membuat perhitungan yang sangat spektakuler kepada wanita gila itu nanti.

"Pesankan aku kopi." Titah Eunhyuk kepada seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. Membuat pria itu segera bergegas menuju counter cafe yang tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk.

Donghae tersenyum kecil saat melihat betapa hebatnya Eunhyuk yang dengan mudahnya berlagak seperti seorang pengusaha ulung. Menarik sekali, ingin rasanya Donghae bertepuk tangan dihadapan pria bersurai kecokelatan itu dan memberikannya hadiah mahal yang akan sangat disukai pria berpinggang ramping itu.

"Mengapa hanya kopi? Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama? Tuan… Lee?" Donghae bersua, menawarkan sebuah tawaran yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk berdecak. Ia terdiam, dengan jemarinya yang perlahan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang mengganggu telinganya untuk mendengar. Hingga memperlihatkan tulang telinganya yang mampu membuat Donghae terkesima.

"Langsung saja pada intinya Sajangnim yang terhormat. Waktuku sangat padat." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar. Donghae berdecak senang sebenarnya, karena ia memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjalankan misi perlindungan hartanya yang dapat dikatakan besar itu.

Donghae menengadahkan tangannya kepada asistennya yang berdiri disampingnya. Membuat asisten wanita itu segera menyerahkan sebuah map cokelat diatas tangan Donghae dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang ku kelola tuan Lee, ini adalah nilai saham yang aku pegang sekarang. Kurasa ini akan cukup untuk membangun kerajaan bisnis yang sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia." Ucap Donghae seraya menyerahkan map cokelat yang kini ia letakkan diatas meja dihadapan Eunhyuk yang kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada map itu. Eunhyuk meraih map itu dan menyerahkannya kepada asisten palsunya yang baru saja menghampirinya setelah memesan kopi hangat di counter tadi.

"Kau… Tidak ingin melihatnya dahulu tuan Lee?" Tanya Donghae seraya mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan sangat sensual. Tatapan tajamnya seakan menelanjangi Eunhyuk yang kini tengah membalas tatapan Donghae dengan tajam juga.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miring seraya menopang dagunya dengan lengannya yang bertumpu pada meja berbahan kayu jati di cafe itu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan meraih secangkir kopi hangat milik Donghae yang tertengger manis dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah menyesapinya?" Tanya Eunhyuk datar seraya memainkan bibir cangkir dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Menanti reaksi Donghae yang kini semakin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dan mengabaikan asisten wanitanya yang semakin berkeringat dingin karena tingkah laku keduanya yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Donghae tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang menyeleweng dari segala rencana yang telah ia susun dengan sangat singkat. Mungkin dia memang sedang ingin bermain dengan Donghae, siapa yang tidak senang jika sosok mengagumkan dihadapannya sedang mengajaknya bermain? Donghae sangat menyukainya.

"Apa boleh aku menyesapi segala rasa yang ada pada dirimu? Kau membuatku ingin tertawa tuan Lee." Sahut Donghae tak kalah menyebalkan dari Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memandang pria itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Setelah kau menanda tangani kesepakatan ini, kapan kerja sama ini akan mulai kita jalankan sajangnim yang terhormat?" Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan biadab Donghae. Eunhyuk segera menyentuh ganggang cangkir putih itu dan mengarahkan bibir cangkir itu pada permukaan bibirnya yang merah merekah, kemudian menyesap cairan pahit yang perlahan mulai terasa dingin di dalam mulutnya.

Donghae menggeram tertahan. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eunhyuk yang masih menenggak cairan pahit yang sebenarnya tidak disukai olehnya dan matanya yang sempat terpejam, perlahan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan remehnya yang khas.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi pada saat rapat besar direksi dan juga para pemegang saham berlangsung besok, aku harap kau tidak terlambat tuan Lee. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi, tamat riwayatmu." Bisik Donghae pelan, jemarinya yang besar perlahan meraih cangkir kopi yang berada dalam genggaman Eunhyuk dan segera meneguk sisa cairan pekat itu kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Dengar, dan perhatikan." Gumam Donghae pelan, amat sangat pelan. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata kelamnya, hingga mata kecokelatan milik Eunhyuk bertubrukan langsung dengan miliknya.

"Kau melihatnya?" Donghae menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara huskynya yang memabukan. Eunhyuk segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menubrukan punggungnya kepada sandaran kursi.l

"Sampai disini saja. Ah! Ada beberapa hal yang akan disampaikan asisten saya pada anda tuan Lee. Dengar dan perhatikan, ingat itu sampai kapanpun." Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya dan menatap Eunhyuk sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari cafe itu.

Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri.

' _Pria brengsek itu benar-benar telah membawaku kedalam permainan tidak lucumu ini sajangnim yang terhormat. Apakah ini permainan yang kau maksud selama ini? Sial, disini banyak mata-mata.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melirik seorang pria gagah yang ia ingat bernama Kim Youngwoon yang notabenenya adalah suruhan Lee Donghae sebagai asistennya, mengamati pergerakan pria itu yang kini tengah meletakkan beberapa pakaian mahal yang entah milik siapa ke dalam lemari sebuah kamar hotel yang berbeda dari saat pagi hari ia membuka matanya.

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terduduk diatas pagar balkon, hanya menatap datar pemandangan yang entah mengapa tidak membuatnya senang. Ia perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan tenang.

"Tuan Lee." Sapaan berat dari seseorang, sontak membuat Eunhyuk kembali kedunia nyatanya yang sangat membosankan. Ia menoleh, menatap datar seorang pria berjas yang kini sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap pria bermarga Kim itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Aku bukanlah bossmu, jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'." Ujar Eunhyuk tak minat. Jemarinya yang sejak tadi terdiam, perlahan menyingkirkan surai halusnya yang sedikit mengganggu pandangannya untuk mengintimidasi pria yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ini atas dasar perintah boss saya tuan Lee. Jadi dalam pekerjaan ini saya patut menuruti perkataan boss saya, maaf jika anda tidak berkenan." Sahut Youngwoon tenang. Ia memang adalah seorang kepercayaan Donghae yang sangat pria kaya itu banggakan, tidak jarang pria berbadan besar itu selalu diikut sertakan dalam urusan menjalankan misi perusahaan besar milik pria bermarga Lee itu. Seperti pada saat ini, ia menjadi orang yang berpengaruh besar untuk memperlancar misi besar yang bisa saja mengorbankan nyawanya demi mempertahankan aset milik Donghae. Jelas partner pria itu adalah Eunhyuk yang notabenenya sengaja disewa khusus untuk misi kali ini.

Eunhyuk berdecak pelan sebelum ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas pagar balkon dan kini tubuhnya ia sandarkan di pagar itu.

"Kali ini apa lagi?"Tanya Eunhyuk tak minat, seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Saya akan jelaskan, silahkan masuk." Sahut Youngwoon. Ia membungkukan badannya sebelum menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan agar Eunhyuk segera memasuki kamar hotel dan membicarakan misi selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan esok.

Eunhyuk mendengus tak suka. Dengan berat hati ia segera beranjak dari balkon dan berjalan menuju sebuah sofa, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. Ia melihat map cokelat yang diberikan pria kaya itu padanya tadi di atas meja dan setelahnya ia meraih map itu, lalu membukanya.

"Di sana tertera kontrak kerja anda dengan sajangnim Lee, dan dilembaran lainnya adalah adegan skenario anda untuk drama kamuflase ini tuan Lee."

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam dengan pandangan datarnya ketika mendengar penuturan yang terlontar dari mulut sang kaki tangan pria kaya itu. Tatapannya fokus pada setiap lembar yang kini ia genggam.

"Mengapa dia setakut itu? Sampai melakukan ini dengan penuh perhitungan?" Eunhyuk berdecak samar. Melempar map cokelat itu dengan sedikit kasar keatas meja yang berada dihadapannya.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kepada pria berbadan tegap itu, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan pria itu lontarkan untuk membela bossnya yang mungkin saja memberikannya penghasilan yang sangat besar, sehingga orang ini mau menjadi pengikut setia si Sajangnim yang terhormat berwajah brengsek itu.

"Anda akan paham ketika Sajangnim memberitahukan alasannya padamu." Timpal Youngwoon dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk undur diri dari kamar Eunhyuk, namun perkataan Eunhyuk membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya pergi.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu menpercayaiku… Orang sombong itu, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?" Dengus Eunhyuk seraya tertawa tak minat. Ia menatap asisten palsunya itu dengan tatapan datar yang biasa ia lakukan kepada orang lain, tak terkecuali dengan kakak lelakinya, kakak iparnya yang cerewet itu, ayah dan ibunya pun tak segan ia berikan tatapan mematikan itu kepada mereka.

"Oh ayolah, orang gila itu harus membayar semua ini dengan sangat mahal." Lanjutnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk dan mendongakan wajahnya kebelakang hingga leher bagian belakangnya bersandar pas pada kepala sofa yang berwarna merah maroon itu.

"Saya bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sajangnim Lee." Sahut Youngwoon yang masih setia berdiri di samping sofa. Memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar penuturan itu hanya berdecak dan tertawa remeh. Ia mengusak surainya yang menutupi keningnya, menggerakan jemarinya untuk membuat helaian rambutnya teruntai kebelakang.

"Yang benar saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae terdiam mengamati gerak-gerik asisten wanitanya yang kini tengah tergugup seraya meletakkan sebuah map diatas meja dihadapan bossnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Sa, saya sudah menemukan tempat tinggalnya dan latar belakang keluarganya. Silahkan anda periksa terlebih dahulu Sajangnim Lee." Ujar asisten Donghae, ia menundukkan wajahnya enggan untuk menatap bossnya yang rupawan itu.

Donghae meraih map itu dan membukanya perlahan, membaca setiap detail laporan dari hasil kinerja asistennya yang menurutnya sangat pandai dalam memahami setiap rencananya.

"Kau harus merubah identitas tentang keluarga dari pria itu secara keseluruhan sebelum rapat esok berlangsung, ingat hati-hati dengan tanggal pengunduhan data dan status mereka, mengerti?" Titah Donghae setelah yakin laporan asistennya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Baik Sajangnim."

"Dan lagi, carikan apartemen mewah untuk Eunhyuk-ssi dan segala keperluannya dengan sangat apik. Jika saja ada setitik noda terlihat, maka hancur sudah sumber pekerjaanmu nona." Donghae menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat asisten wanita bermarga Park itu menegang. Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap balkon hotel yang dapat memperlihatkan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah didepan matanya. Ia mengusap bibir bawahnya, dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerobos masuk menuju kamar hotelnya yang terbuka.

"Datanglah kerumah orang tuanya, dan beritahu maksud tujuanmu kepada mereka. Aku akan menemui mereka, setelah semua masalah disini telah selesai." Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, menatap asistennya dengan tatapan sinis yang sangat mengerikan dan jangan lupakan seringainya yang tak kunjung memudar dari wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Ba, baiklah. Saya permisi sajangnim." Ucap asisten Donghae seraya mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu, dan meninggalkan Donghae dalam keheningan.

Donghae terdiam, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon hotel yang berada didepan matanya. Angin laut yang begitu kencang menyambut kedatangannya di atas balkon kamarnya, hingga membuat surai hitamnya tampak acak-acakkan tak beraturan mengikuti arah angin yang membawanya entah kemana.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan meraih smartphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi prioritas dalam pikirannya saat ini. Namun ia urungkan ketika ia justru mengingat sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari pria itu.

Ia menekan nomer yang lain untuk menghubungi seseorang yang telah menjadi kepercayaannya selama ini, salah satu yang paling membuat Donghae memberi gelar pada orang itu sebagai tangan kiri seorang pengusaha handal seperti dirinya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk melindungi seseorang…" Seru Donghae ketika seseorang menerima panggilannya dengan cepat.

"Baik Sajangnim."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap datar sosok tegap seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya untuk menanti pintu lift yang ditunggunya terbuka. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menatap pintu lift tanpa mempedulikan pria disampingnya yang kini tengah menyeringai.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, dan hanya kekosongan yang terlihat didalam kotak bergerak itu. Eunhyuk segera memasuki ruangan sempit itu, diikuti oleh pria yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menekan tombol dasar, dan pintu lift kembali tertutup. Menyisakan keheningan kelam diantara kedua pria dengan umur yang sama itu.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa sama sekali. Kedua pria itu hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, sedikit mendongakan wajahnya hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang sangat memukau. Ia tampak sempurna meskipun tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan kemeja cream dengan sweater cokelat muda yang menjadi perpaduan sederhana namun terkesan menawan pada tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Indah sekali." Eunhyuk sontak membuka matanya ketika suara baritone itu menyeruak menembus gendang telinganya. Ia melirik seorang pria yang masih berdiri santai disampingnya, tanpa memandang Eunhyuk barang sedetikpun.

Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya, menunggu pintu lift berhenti di lobby bawah. Cukup jauh memang, mengingat kamar hotelnya berada dilantai 15.

Suara tawa menggema memenuhi ruangan lift yang sempit itu, sosok pria bersurai hitam itu mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan penuh minat.

"Tuan Lee, acting mu sungguh luar biasa." Seru pria itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dinding lift yang masih bergerak kebawah.

"Permainanmu sangat tidak menyenangkan Sajangnim yang terhormat." Sahut Eunhyuk tajam. Ia membuka matanya, kembali memandang lurus pintu lift yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Ia mengusak surainya yang kini semakin memanjang, memperlihatkan telinganya yang tampak sempurna jika dipandangi dari arah manapun.

Tak terkecuali dari pandangan seorang Lee Donghae yang kini tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria dingin disampingnya.

"Ini tidak seberapa Eunhyuk-ssi." Ucap Donghae dengan senyum remeh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap penuh wajah Eunhyuk, namun pintu lift sontak terbuka dan membuat beberapa orang memasuki lift dengan membawa troli besar dengan alat-alat kebersihan didalamnya.

Hingga membuat kedua pria yang sejak tadi berselisih tegang, tampak terpojok dengan tubuh Donghae yang seakan memberi jarak supaya Eunhyuk yang berada didalam kungkungannya tidak merasa terjepit.

Donghae terdiam, dengan tatapan datarnya yang begitu menusuk diantara retina mata Eunhyuk yang kini juga menatap Donghae dengan tak kalah datarnya. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, tanpa mau kembali membuka pembicaraan mereka lagi.

Eunhyuk tampak tak bergeming ketika pria dihadapannya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk, dan menyisakkan jarak yang begitu tipis diantara keduanya.

"Kau, sungguh pengganggu… Bagaimana bisa? Kau menatapku dengan tatapan keji seperti itu? Eunhyuk -ssi?" Ucap Donghae, sebelum ia penanamkan sebuah ciuman penuh hasrat tepat menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk yang memerah. Jemarinya yang besar perlahan terangkat menuju surai Eunhyuk yang selalu membuat Donghae penasaran seberapa halus surai itu jika disentuh olehnya lagi, seberapa lembut jika telinga itu tersentuh oleh jemarinya, dan bibir itu… Saat bibir tipis Donghae berhasil melumat penuh nikmat bibir ranum itu. Membuat akal sehatnya hilang seketika.

Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan Donghae, sontak mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menjauh darinya. Tanpa berusaha sekuat tenaga, sosok yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya kini telah melepaskan pagutan sederhana yang baru saja ia alami.

Dan kini jemari itu perlahan menyentuh bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang tampak merekah dan memerah, mengusap bibir bawah pria itu tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang sejak tadi melihat perbuatan memabukan yang Donghae ciptakan sendiri.

"Lee Eunhyuk, kau benar-benar brengsek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai bertemu di chapter 8 :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Baiklah tuan yang terhormat.**_

 _ **Akui saja sekarang!**_

 _ **Hanya karena dia, semua menjadi terbalikkan?**_

 _ **Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan bagimu, benar sekali!**_

 _ **Sosok itu mendorongmu dari atas gunung es yang telah lama menjadi kerajaanmu, lantas apa kau hanya akan diam saja?**_

 _ **Oh, jangan konyol. Tentu saja kau akan menariknya untuk terjatuh bersama denganmu kan?**_

 _ **Bukankah itu yang disebut dengan adil?**_

 _ **Ini sungguh menjengkelkan.**_

 _ **Dia telah meruntuhkan semuanya! Segala kehidupanmu! Segala keangkuhanmu!**_

 _ **Dan kau hanya diam saja?**_

 _ **Oh, ayolah. Tidak juga kan?**_

 _ **Tentu saja kau akan membalasnya dengan lebih menarik lagi.**_

 _ **Semua hanya alasan, karena kau tahu dia berbeda.**_

 _ **Tentu saja.**_

 _ **Kau menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres di hatimu yang sedikit demi sedikit telah menghangatkannya dari kebekuan gunung es.**_

 _ **Sekarang pikirkan baik-baik, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan saat ini? Mengorbankan dia untuk kerajaan bisnismu?**_

 _ **Waw, kau bodoh juga ya.**_

 _ **Benar-benar bodoh.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk nyaris saja akan meninju wajah sialan yang berani-beraninya telah memagut bibirnya dengan sangat pelan dan membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam pelukan memuakan dari pria dingin dihadapannya. Namun belum sempat ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah itu, suara benda terjatuh sontak mengusik kegiatan tak senonoh itu hingga pada akhirnya pria bermarga Lee itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk yang tidak ia pedulikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah pria manis nan datar itu, lalu pria tampan itu menatap dingin seorang pegawai kebersihan yang baru saja memasuki lift tersebut dan melihat adegan ciuman antar sesama lelaki itu tanpa bisa dicegahnya, lalu menganggu kegiatannya dengan Eunhyuk yang belum puas ia nikmati.

"Apa kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipecat? Bisa kau enyah dari sini?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada bicara yang tak bersahabat. Bahkan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan, terkandung makna mengancam disana. Membuat petugas kebersihan itu hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya karena gugup dan dipenuhi perasaan takut akan sorot tajam yang dipancarkan dari seorang penguasa saham terbesar se asia itu.

"Ma, maafkan saya. Sa, saya akan segera keluar!" Jawab petugas kebersihan itu. Ia segera menekan tombol yang berada di dinding lift hotel tersebut, dan segera melarikan diri setelah pintu lift itu terbuka. Tanpa membawa perlengkapan kebersihannya yang masih tertinggal didalam lift itu.

Meninggalkan kedua pria berbeda status sosial itu dalam suasana mencekam yang dapat membuat siapa saja menelan ludahnya penuh rasa takut, dengan keringat dingin yang akan membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu tuan Lee. Jangan berfikir aku melakukan itu hanya karena aku suka pada orang biasa sepertimu." Donghae tersenyum miring seraya memalingkan wajahnya kembali guna dapat melihat tatapan dingin yang terpancar dari sosok pria bersweater cream kecokelat di sisi lift yang kini telah kembali bergerak menuju lobby hotel. Pria rupawan itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lift seraya mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan mengejek yang membuat Eunhyuk mendengus sebal akan sikap brengsek pria yang menyewanya untuk mengerjakan hal yang akan membuatnya harus mengorbankan dirinya, bisa saja itu terjadi kan? Mengingat sepertinya pria dengan tubuh berotot itu memiliki banyak musuh di dunianya.

"Brengsek."

"Jangan salahkan aku Eunhyuk-ssi, kau bahkan hanya diam saja saat ku cium. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya." Ucap Donghae dengan tawa remeh. Ia menatap wajah yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan tatapan datar, menanti reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh pria yang memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya itu. Benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya, tapi Donghae tentu saja merasa tertarik dengan pria berwajah tegas itu.

Eunhyuk masih tetap tak bergeming pada tempatnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu kesal jika harus terus-terusan melihat wajah bajingan dihadapannya saat ini. Ia bukannya tidak mau mengelak akan apa yang telah pria itu perbuat padanya, bagaimana bisa ia dilecehkan seperti ini? Sialan, ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria itu! Namun ada satu hal yang memaksanya harus mengikuti alur pria itu, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang baru saja diberikan oleh pria itu kepadanya. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celana jeansnya. Dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan barunya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

"Perhatikan dan dengarkan apa yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini. Karena esok adalah awal dari hidupmu yang menantang Eunhyuk-ssi. Ah! Aku suka cara kerjamu Eunhyuk-ssi. Kau cepat tanggap." Bisik Donghae datar, ia menolehkan wajahnya tatkala mendengar bunyi suara lift yang telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan suasana lobby yang cukup ramai. Ia segera menegakkan tubuh tegapnya, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana mahalnya yang berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik itu.

"Kau harus membayar lebih tentang ini sajangnim yang terhormat." Desis Eunhyuk dengan suara berat. Ia meraih sebuah benda kecil yang terdapat pada troli kebersihan yang tertinggal oleh pegawai kebersihan tadi dan segera melemparkan benda elektronik itu kepada Donghae dengan cukup keras, dan berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan besar itu.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang setimpal sesuai pekerjaan baikmu Eunhyuk-ssi." Sahut Donghae tersenyum miring, sebelum meninggalkan Eunhyuk didalam lift dengan membawa benda elektronik itu untuk diselidiki oleh kaki tangannya.

Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift yang kembali tertutup.

"Lee Eunhyuk, tamatlah riwayatmu." Gumamnya seraya meraih sebuah recording berbentuk pin dengan selembar kertas yang baru saja di berikan oleh Donghae saat mereka berdua berciuman tadi.

"Apa lagi ini? Bajingan itu melecehkanku hanya untuk memberikan ini? Noona gila itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya anda berfikir sekeras itu Sajangnim Lee."

Donghae melirik sekilas seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang baru saja tiba di sebuah taman dengan beberapa lampu temaram yang menghiasi halaman hotel yang terkenal berkelas itu.

Pria itu segera menghampiri Donghae seraya menyerahkan sebuah cerutu mahal yang baru saja ia dapat dari pelelangan dengan harga yang cukup fantastis. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan menunggu hadiah mahalnya diterima oleh atasannya itu.

"Hadiah dariku untuk anda. Liburanku membuahkan hasil juga kan? Silahkan anda terima." Ujar pria itu dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu terlambat." Ucap Donghae dengan nada datar yang memang tidak pernah memiliki intonasi yang berlebihan ketika ia berbicara. Ia meraih kotak transparan dengan 2 cerutu yang tersimpan didalamnya, membuka tutupnya dan meraih sebuah cerutu diantara jemarinya yang panjang.

Dengan sigap pria berpakaian serba hitam itu segera meraih pematik api yang ia simpan didalam saku celananya, menyalakannya dan mengarahkan pematik itu tepat diujung cerutu yang kini telah diapit oleh kedua belah bibir Donghae.

"Aku hanya sedang bersenang-senang tadi, setidaknya itu bagus untuk mempraktekan pikiran liar pria. Hahaha..." Jawab pria itu dengan tawa keras, ia memasukan kembali pematik api itu kedalam sakunya dan memandang bossnya yang tidak bergeming dengan tawanya yang cukup mengganggu itu. Ia berdeham sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menanti tugas barunya yang akan diberikan oleh Donghae padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang anda pikirkan sajangnim Lee? Anda tidak pernah terlihat mengerutkan kening anda jika hanya memikirkan tentang bisnis anda. Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" Ucap pria itu, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat menengang ketika ia tanpa perintah tertawa didepan pria yang paling diseganinya itu. Meskipun sikapnya sangat semaunya, tapi pria berpakaian serba hitam itu adalah tangan kiri Donghae yang paling dipercayai oleh bossnya itu. Maka dari itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia baru saja dihadiahi liburan ke las vegas sebagai penghargaan atas kinerjanya yang selalu memuaskan Donghae.

"Kau seakan bisa membaca pikiranku saja, Kim Kibum. Berhentilah bercanda, kau membuang waktu sibukku hanya untuk mendengarmu berbicara dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu." Ujar Donghae datar. Ia menghembuskan asap cerutu ke udara, seraya meraih sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk kotak dengan ukuran kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan melemparkannya pada pria berpakaian serba hitam yang baru saja disebutkan namanya sebagai Kim Kibum. Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun, dengan tingkat kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Dan dibalik kekonyolan yang baru saja dia ciptakan, itu hanya salah pergaulan saja. Karena pria dengan tubuh lebih pendek dari bossnya itu, sesungguhnya memiliki sifat kaku dan serius dalam setiap pekerjaannya.

Kibum sontak menangkap benda itu ditangannya, dan memandang Donghae yang berdiri cukup dekat dihadapannya dengan pandangan lurus menghadap air laut yang menggema akibat ombak pasang yang menghempas batu karang menuju pesisir pantai.

"Kamera?" Tanya Kibum memastikan. Ia menatap benda elektronik yang berada pada genggamannya tak mengerti.

"Cari tahu siapa pemilik kamera itu. Aku ingin mendapatkan hasilnya malam ini juga." Titah Donghae seraya memalingkan wajahnya untuk dapat menatap anak buahnya yang sangat jenius itu.

"Baiklah, sesuai perintah anda. Aku akan mendapatkan hasilnya malam ini juga." Seru Kibum dengan rasa hormat. Ia segera memasukkan benda itu kedalam sakunya, dan hendak undur diri sebelum suara husky Donghae, mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Satu lagi tugas untukmu, anak muda. Tolong kau awasi seorang pria yang kemarin Youngwoon kirimkan datanya padamu. Kau hanya perlu menjaganya dari jarak jauh tanpa harus menunjukan jati dirimu dan segera laporkan hasilnya langsung padaku, karena Youngwoon akan menjaganya dengan menjadi asisten pria itu." Titah Donghae dengan tatapan datar yang membuat Kibum terkejut. Tidak biasanya bossnya itu memberikan perlindungan kepada seseorang dengan menurunkan langsung kaki tangannya sendiri. Ia yakin kali ini rencana bossnya sangatlah besar dan serius. Dan jika dugaannya benar, bossnya itu melindungi orang itu tanpa berniat mengorbankannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan hartanya saja. Namun tidak adanya pilihan lain, akhirnya bossnya itu memutuskan menggunakan pria itu untuk menyelamatkan hartanya, melipat gandakan hartanya dan lebih beratnya lagi adalah...

Bossnya ini sepertinya berniat untuk mengambil alih pemegang saham terbesar dikawasan eropa, dengan seorang korea yang kini menjadi rivalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Dugaan ini memang hanya berdasarkan pemikiran Kibum yang memang telah bekerja cukup lama dengan Donghae, memang tuannya itu belum mengatakan apapun tentang rencana besarnya itu. Karena yang ia tahu, tuannya itu tidak akan berbicara jika saatnya belum tepat untuk memperlihatkan taring tajamnya yang akan siap digunakan untuk menerkam mangsanya.

Atau jangan-jangan, bossnya ini...

"Berhenti berpikir dan segera lakukan tugasmu." Perkataan Donghae yang terkesan menusuk, sontak membuat Kibum terkejut. Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa Kibum sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Tanpa menunggu lama, Kibum segera memohon undur diri dengan membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum meninggalkan Donghae yany masih menyesap rasa asam tembakau mewah dari dalam cerutu berwarna hitam kecokelatan itu.

Hening melanda suasana malam yang begitu terasa dingin, menghunus tepat di dalam tulang-tulang yang hanya berlapiskan daging dan kulit. Dengan pakaian yang menutupi bagian tubuh proposional milik seorang Lee Donghae. Menjadikan malam itu kian mendingin, seiring dengan deburan ombak keras yang menghujam langsung pada dinding karang yang terselimuti oleh gelapnya malam dipantai itu.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh, seakan kegiatan barunya itu mampu membawanya pergi jauh menuju seseorang dengan bibir menawan yang menciptakan rasa manis hingga tertinggal didalam mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap cerutu.

Ia tersenyum miring, hingga tawa remeh mengalun melalui bibir tipisnya. Ketika membayangkan moment menggelikan yang baru saja ia ciptakan beberapa jam yang lalu dengan sosok bersurai kecokelatan berwajah datar yang selalu membuat Donghae ingin sekali menghajar pria itu untuk membuang rasa angkuh yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya saja.

Entah ia tak mengerti apa yang kini telah terjadi pada dirinya, rasa mual yang selalu menggelitik perutnya seakan kian meradang seiring perasaan asing yang hampir separuhnya melumpuhkan akal sehatnya yang sangat brilliant. Semua karena pria itu, pria yang begitu keras bagaikan gunung es. Seseorang yang perlahan memahat lapisan es pada dirinya, hingga hampir membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Tidak, ia tidak akan kalah dengan semudah itu. Tidak dengan segala intensitas sosok itu yang terpaksa ia korbankan untuk menjalankan ambisi besarnya pada dunia bisnis. Tidak dengan kepribadian serupa yang mereka miliki bersama. Tidak dengan perasaan yang kerap disebut dengan cinta itu. Karena yang terpenting bukanlah sosok itu, segala yang ada pada pria itu tidak ada yang penting, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus mendapatkan ambisi besarnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, jika pria itu terus menuruti setiap perintah yang akan ia tunjukan pada pria bermarga Lee itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika Eunhyuk tetap ada dalam kendalinya.

Ia memang hampir terjatuh, tapi kali ini ialah yang akan membuat pria bersurai kecokelatan itu terjatuh tanpa harus menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Bukan jatuh untuk membuat pria itu menyukainya, tapi sebagai hukuman karena sosok itu hampir membuatnya terjatuh karena pesona dari pria bertubuh ramping itu.

Donghae segera menjatuhkan cerutu mahal yang kini telah habis setengah, kemudian menginjaknya hingga api yang membakar tembakau itu memadam.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menginjakmu seperti halnya dengan cerutu mahal ini. Benda murah sepertimu, lebih baik jika disimpan sebagai aset untuk dimanfaatkan. It's show time."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kian menjelang, tatkala matahari tampak terbit dari ufuk timur yang menembus langsung pada jendela kamar hotel yang saat ini tengah ditempati oleh pria bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk itu.

Dengan pakaian formal yang begitu pas membalut tubuhnya, ia segera memakai sebuah jas hitam untuk menutupi kemeja hitamnya yang sangat ketat membentuk lekukan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menatap matahari yang kian meninggi hingga mampu menyilaukan mata rubahnya yang memukau.

"Waktu anda tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi tuan Lee." Suara bass dari seorang pria yang kini telah menjadi asistennya itu, sontak mengintrupsi kegiatan melamun Eunhyuk untuk sekedar menganggumi keindahan langit yang beberapa tahun ini sempat ia abaikan.

Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap dalam diam sosok yang ia kenal dengan Youngwoon itu. Matanya yang tajam, seakan menelanjangi pria berbadan besar itu tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Ada yang anda perlukan tuan Lee?"

"Tidak perlu, kau keluarlah dulu." Sahut Eunhyuk, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju nakas disamping ranjangnya. Mengabaikan sosok Youngwoon yang sempat membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keheningan.

Jemari lentiknya perlahan meraih sebuat pin dengan secarik kertas yang baru semalam ia baca.

 _Gunakan pin itu saat rapat besar nanti, pin itu akan merekam secara otomatis saat kau menaruhnya di kerah kemejamu. Lakukan seperti biasanya, kau akan aman jika menuruti semua kata-kata dariku._ _ㅡ_ _LDH_

"Baiklah sajangnim yang terhormat. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Lakukan seperti kemauanmu, sebelum aku menghabisimu suatu saat nanti." Gumamnya dengan suara datar. Ia meraih pin berbentuk kancing itu, dan meletakkannya pada kerah kemejanya.

Dengan percaya diri, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut. Menutup pintu mewah itu, untuk memulai hidup barunya yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia bayangkan betapa berbahayanya didepan sana.

Yang ia tahu adalah, ketika ia pulang dari Jeju. Ia akan segera menemui kakak iparnya untuk ia hina dengan jurus kata-kata kasarnya yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan secara khusus untuk wanita hamil itu. Tenang saja, ribuan kata-kata tak layak telah sampai pada pangkal tenggorokannya untuk mengabisi wanita gila itu!

Tampak Youngwoon yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan wajah yang perlahan mendongak menghadap Eunhyuk yang berada dihadapan pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Anda sudah siap?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah pergi bersama Youngwoon menuju aula serba guna hotel ini, Sajangnim Lee."

Donghae mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan sensual tatkala lelehan kopi hangat yang ia minum, mengalir membasahi sudut bibirnya yang tampak menunjukan seringai tipis ketika Kibum datang untuk memberitahukan padanya bahwa rekan sewaannya telah siap dengan apa yang menjadi tugasnya saat ini.

"Dia benar-benar bersikap sangat profesional. Tak salah aku memilihnya sebagai rekan bisnis yang sempurna." Gumamnya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sosok kaki tangannya yang baru saja memberitahukan akan keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Apa orang itu sudah tiba di sini, Kim Kibum?"

"Belum Sajangnim. Saat ini orang itu sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju tempat ini." Sahut Kibum seraya memperlihatkan hasil gps pada ponselnya yang menunjukan adanya titik merah yang sedang berjalan menuju hotel berbintang lima ini.

 _"Bandara katanya? Orang itu benar-benar penipu ulung rupanya."_

Donghae menganggukan wajahnya tanda mengerti, ia menjentikan jemarinya untuk memanggil asisten wanitanya yang tengah menunggunya diluar kamar hotel. Hingga menampilkan sosok wanita yang segera memasuki kamarnya untuk menghadap pada tuannya itu.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan orangtua dari Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Sudah Sajangnim Lee, saya sudah membuat jadwal untuk pertemuan anda dengan orangtua Eunhyuk-ssi." Jawab asisten wanita itu seraya menundukan wajahnya karena gugup.

"Bagus. Ingatkan aku untuk memberikanmu hadiah istimewa atas kerja kerasmu selama bekerja denganku. Sepertinya sudah waktunya memulai meeting besar hari ini, kita harus segera menuju aula hotel." Ujar Donghae seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kamarnya tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia melalui kamar hotel, langkah pria dengan style resmi itu sontak terhenti tatkala ada sesuatu hal yang belum tersampaikan pada Kibum, kaki tangannya itu.

"Ah, Kim Kibum."

"Ya."

"Tetap awasi Eunhyuk-ssi dan juga orang itu. Asetku harus kau awasi, agar tidak ada lagi seekor serigala liar yang akan berani memangsa domba milik sang pengembala."

"Baik, sajangnim Lee."

.

.

.

.

.

Klik

Pria dengan surai merah kecokelatan itu sontak menekan tanda merah pada ponselnya yang baru saja dihubungi oleh anak buahnya untuk memberitahukan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkannya. Ia tertawa pelan, seraya kembali meletakkan ponselnya pada saku jasnya yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinggi.

"Kita ketahuan rupanya." Sungutnya dengan senyum mengejek yang mampu membuat wanita berpakaian sexy disampingnya hanya terdiam tanpa berani mengajukan beberapa usulan pintar lainnya untuk menyempurnakan strategi atasannya itu untuk memperebutkan tahta asia yang masih dikuasai oleh pria tampan yang paling ia kagumi bernama Lee Donghae.

"Tuan, sudah saya katakan pada anda bahwa rencana penguntitan itu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika yang kau untit adalah orang pintar seperti sajangnim Lee yang tampan itu."Ujar wanita berkacamata itu seraya mempertebal bibirnya dengan lipstik keluaran terbaru dari brand terkenal yang berwarna merah pekat itu. Mengabaikan tawa pria disampingnya yang semakin menggema cukup keras didalam mobil hitam yang tengah melaju menuju pertemuan besar untuk kalangan pembisnis dunia seperti dirinya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidaklah pintar seperti dirinya? Kau lebih mendukungnya ketimbang aku yang notabenenya adalah atasanmu ini? Ayolah, aku adalah pemegang saham terbesar dikerajaan eropa. Dan untuk apa kau masih bekerja denganku jika kau lebih menyukai boss seperti pria es itu?!" Desisnya tak terima. Ia sontak menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk membuka kaca mobil hingga hembusan angin kencang dari laut memasuki ruang mobilnya sampai menyebabkan rambut asisten wanitanya itu semakin berantakan dibuatnya.

"Astaga! Tuan, kau mengacaukan tatanan rambutku!"

"Wanita ini sungguh mengganggu, ingatkan aku bahwa ini adalah tugas terakhirmu jika kau tetap tidak mau diam dan menuruti segala perkataanku."

"Aa, ja, jangan tuan! Aku mohon, jangan pecat saya!" Pekik wanita itu panik. Ia segera membenahi alat make up dan merapihkan surai hitamnya ketika mendapatkan tatapan marah yang terpancar dari mata elang pria disampingnya itu. "Baiklah, saya akan bekerja sesuai dengan perintah anda!" Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar karena rasa takut yang melanda hatinya.

Pria itu berdecak melihat perubahan drastis wanita yang berstatus sebagai asistennya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh sajangnim Lee di dalam meeting kali ini. Saat ini pasti banyak investor yang berniat untuk menaruh saham mereka pada perusahaan-perusahaannya diberbagai belahan asia, dan aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan sebagian sahamnya untuk bekerja sama dalam memperluas kerajaan bisnisnya itu. Ataukah ada rencana lain yang akan ia gunakan untuk menjatuhkanku dan mengambil kerajaan bisnis ku? Oh, tidak akan pernah. Sebelum ia menjatuhkanku, aku yang akan menggulingkannya terlebih dahulu dan menjatuhkannya dari atas jurang yang paling dalam." Ucapnya entah pada siapa. Pria itu perlahan mengusap wajahnya, sebelum menyuruh asisten wanitanya itu untuk terus mengawasi jalannya meeting hari ini.

"Persiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin rencanaku terbongkar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Ba, baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan tepat pukul sembilan pagi ketika hotel berbintang lima itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh pengusaha-pengusaha elit dari berbagai belahan dunia yang baru saja tiba untuk memenuhi kursi kosong yang terdapat didalam aula serba guna di hotel pulau Jeju tersebut.

Semua orang kalangan atas diundang dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda, saling memperebutkan posisi puncak dan menjatuhkan setiap lawannya dengan cara menjadi penjilat handal. Penipu ulung yang berkedok pakaian mahal yang membalut tubuh mereka. Donghae selalu menyebutnya lintah menjijikan, yang akan selalu menempel padanya untuk mendapatkan sebagian dari kekayaannya yang tak terhingga jumlahnya.

Sungguh, hal ini bukanlah keinginan Eunhyuk yang saat ini tak bergeming pada tempatnya berdiri sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Salahkan ia yang terlalu datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan segala tugasnya nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk berbaur diantara penjilat kelas kakap yang lebih menginginkan uang ketimbang menolong anak anjing yang sekarang karena terlindas mobil mewah mereka.

"Apa anda ingin masuk tuan Lee?" Tanya Youngwoon yang sejak tadi ikut berdiri disampingnya. Ia melirik pria berbadan besar itu sejenak, sebelum menenggak air putih yang baru saja diberikan Youngwoon padanya.

"Brengsek. Apa kah ini akan lama?" Desisinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Anda belum memulainya, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah ini akan berlangsung lama. Jika segala rencana sajangnim Lee sesuai dengan keinginannya, saya yakin ini tidak akan lama." Jawab Youngwoon tenang. Ia terdiam seraya mengamati wajah halus sosok pria didepannya yang saat ini tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun yang berarti. Namun pria besar itu yakin, bahwa pria dihadapannya sedang gugup saat ini.

"Apakah anda gugup tuan Lee?" Tanya Youngwoon dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia semakin tersenyum tatkala mendapat tatapan datar dari pria bermarga Lee itu.

Hanya ada suara hiruk pikuk manusia yang berlalu lalang ditempat itu, tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir ranum yang begitu memikat mata siapapun untuk melihatnya dan membayangkan betapa nikmatnya jika bibir merah itu dipagut dengan sangat lembut hingga tak bersisa.

Youngwoon tidak memungkiri, bahwa ia sempat berpikir seperti itu ketika dirinya bertemu pertama kali dengan pria berahang tegas itu.

"Anda..." Belum sempat Youngwoon melanjutkan perkataannya untuk memuja pria bersurai kecokelatan itu. Seorang pria yang baru saja turun dari kamar hotel itu, sontak membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sosok itu. Tak terkecuali seorang pria yang baru saja tiba di dalam hotel tersebut yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ajang persaingan kekuasaan dalam dunia bisnis yang mereka geluti.

Pria dengan surai merah kecokelatan yang baru saja tiba dengan asisten wanitanya itu, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria dingin yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sebuah senyuman miring yang sangat menantang untuk ia habisi detik ini juga. Tapi tidak sekarang, waktunya belum tepat untuk menghabisi pria berwajah datar itu. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti alur yang akan dimainkan oleh pria bermarga Lee itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, sajangnim Lee." Ucap pria itu dengan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpesona akan kerampanan pria bersurai merah kecokelatan itu.

"Tidak kah kau malu ketika kau menampilkan wajah sialanmu itu dihadapanku setelah penguntitanmu terbongkar? Tuan Nickhun?" Tanya Donghae dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pria bersurai merah kecokelatan yang bernama Nickhun itu, sontak tertawa keras ketika mendengarkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh pria berwajah datar bermarga Lee itu kepadanya.

 _"Bajingan ini akanku pastikan tamat suatu saat nanti."_

"Terserah padamu saja. Kali ini aku hanya menonton apa yang akan kau tampilkan hari ini, sajangnim Lee." Sahutnya datar. Setelahnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju aula hotel yang akan menjadi ruang meeting hari ini. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tidak mempedulikan perkataan pria yang kini telah mengganti kewarganegaraannya itu.

Ia hanya terlalu tertuju pada seseorang yang sejak tadi terdiam, dengan tatapan matanya yang tertuju pada pertemuannya tadi dengan rival bisnisnya itu.

Wajah putih dengan bibir ranumnya yang tampak merah. Siapa sangka jika bibir itu telah ia rasakan didalam mulutnya? Benar-benar perusak suasana saja.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk." Ucapnya pada asistennya. Namun lebih dari itu, bibir tipisnya sebenarnya sedang berbicara kepada sosok yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk. Ia mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk segera memasuki ruang aula.

"Tenang saja, semua akan aman... Percaya padaku." Lanjutnya, sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu untuk memulai meeting hari ini.

"Kau tak perlu cemas tuan Lee. Sajangnim Lee telah mempercayakan nyawamu padaku. Kau akan tetap baik-baik saja, sampai semuanya selesai." Youngwoon segera menambahkan. Ia menatap dalam sosok Eunhyuk yang kini hanya diam dengan seringai remeh dibibir ranumnya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Ini tidak akan mengubah apapun, kecuali kau memberikan ku waktu untuk tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

HAIIII AKU DATANG MEMBAWA COLD CHAPTER 8 LOHHH! ADA YANG INGAT INII? heheheeh, gimana? makin anehkan xD sekian lama ga lanjutin ini sempet bikin bingung sih wkwkwkwk tp akhirnya jadi juga chapter 8 kwkwkwkwkw. Dan dinginnya masih berasa gak disini? Apa udah anget2 kayak wedang jahe? Okelahh, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya yaa~ moga aja gak lama~~

Ah iya, besok jumat aku mau interview di perusahaan korea #katanya. Mohoh doanya ya, semoga bisa keterima kerja disana dan bisa lama kerjanya sampai kekumpul modal buat usaha heheheh. Aminnn

oke sampai disini dulu yaa, terima kasih sudah mau mampir lagi buat baca ini ff xD #bow

Byee~~


End file.
